


Ocean Eyes

by Infinity_Witch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Domestic Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Modern AU, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Theonsa - Freeform, modern au game of thrones, slow burn theonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Witch/pseuds/Infinity_Witch
Summary: Growing up, Sansa never saw Theon more than her brother's friend who was always hanging around.  When Sansa finds herself needing help and Theon ends up being there...something changes.  She notices something there that wasn't there before.  Like how blue his eyes are.Modern AU.  Theonsa.  Slowburn.





	1. 1

It was the last night all the Starks would be under the same roof for quite some time. Robb and Jon would be leaving tomorrow to resume their classes at the University of the Vale, their father had gone there before he joined the military and came back a hometown hero and soon elected Mayor. Catelyn had been hoping Robb would go to her alma mater the University of the Riverlands, but the Vale had more things Robb wanted. Robb wanted to go into politics like his father had done and Jon, their cousin/adoptive brother wanted to go into law. Like a good mother, Catelyn supported the choice. She still had hopes for the other children. Particularly Sansa, who was entering her last year of boarding school and would be applying for colleges. Only problem is, she had no idea what she wanted to do. She was going to make the best of her last year at King’s Landing Academy where she has met and made so many close friends.

Tonight that didn’t matter. All Sansa cared about was all the fun the night would hold. Bonfires at the Stark’s large home was always a guaranteed good time. Their home would technically be considered a mansion though it wasn’t as big as the Tyrell’s Highgarden home or the Lannister’s giant mansion. But it was still quite a home with its modern farmhouse exterior and the great woods that surrounded it. It was a northern dream. Despite Catelyn being busy as an assistant to Ned’s political career, she kept quite a home. Always clean but yet lived in. She made sure it felt like a home to her family and whatever strays they brought in. Their house was always the house to be at. 

So it was no surprise that they had quite a bit of friends over for the final bonfire of the summer. In usual Sansa style, she had spent the better part of her day planning the perfect outfit for the night. Clothes were tossed all out on her blush colored duvet. There were even some that had fallen onto her grey faux fur rug where Lady laid and watched her. 

“Sansa,” Arya called out as she barged into her room. “Sansa I need to borrow a sweater or something.” 

“Why? What is wrong with all of yours?” She furrowed her brow as she tried on yet another top. 

“They are all either dirty, covered in Nymeria’s hair, or they have holes in them.”

Sansa rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed and tossed a few pieces of clothing aside until she found a cardigan she was willing to let her sister borrow. It was a long maroon one. She threw it towards her sister who held it out to examine it. 

“Thanks.” She said as she slid it over her tiny frame. The girl was dressed in mostly dark colors as usual. A dark grey tank top and black skinny jeans with her tattered and beat up black converse. “Are you done trying on option 80?” 

“It isn’t option 80.” She replied as she slid out of the top she had on and picked up the white v-neck from the bed. “It’s option 90.”

“Gods, Sansa!” Arya exclaimed rolling her eyes. “It’s a bonfire, not your wedding day.”

“I won’t have any fun if I don’t like what I am wearing, you know that.” She explained as she checked out her new outfit in the mirror. The white v-neck was a choice she was happy with and she tucked it into her high rise denim shorts. She still needed an extra layer for when it got colder.

“Why don’t you you go with that beige one?” Arya mindlessly suggested while staring at the screen of her phone. Sansa shrugged and decided why not. Pulling the oversized and long beige cardigan on she was a little shocked that Arya’s suggestion worked. The girl was all dark and grunge while Sansa was the opposite. 

“Sansa! Arya!” They heard their mother call from down stairs. “Come help your brothers set up!” 

“Coming!” Arya yelled loudly back. 

The girl stepped out onto the back patio both carrying snacks to set on the outside table. They had things for smores, chips, dips, you name it they had it. Robb was filling the coolers with all sorts of beverages and beer while Jon and her father were getting the fire started out further in the yard. Their friends would start showing up any minute and it was almost sunset time. 

Margaery showed up first with Loras and Renly in tow. The latter two had recently become a couple over the summer and you could just tell that they were made for eachother. Sansa was happy for Loras, he was a good friend of hers and she sometimes would laugh at herself for not seeing it sooner. Gods, she even had a crush on him at one point. 

A few other northerners showed up as well as Meera and Jojen Reed who Bran spent most of his time with. If Sansa didn’t know better she would think Bran and Meera had something between them. Bran would never catch on that a girl liked him though. He always said he had given up on that aspect since he fell from a tree and lost the use of his legs. Meera, however, was always there to assist him at school and during their time home. 

Jon had put some music on a bluetooth speaker. It was something indie/alternative as usual with the occasional folky sounding song. Everyone was gathered near the fire either snacking on food, roasting smores, or drinking. 

“Where’s Theon?” Jon asked Robb as he sipped a beer. Sansa was sitting on the ground in front of Margaery who was intertwining her locks of long red hair into a braid. 

“He was on his way last I talked to him and I think Gendry is coming with him.” He replied trying to stay clear of Arya who was waving her stick with a flaming marshmallow on the end.

“Gendry? What’s he doing way up here?” Jon asked surprised.

“I’ve a better question. Who the hell is Gendry?” Margaery asked annoyed. She had just finished Sansa’s braid and Sansa was admiring it and took a seat on the log next to her friend.

Jon and Robb shared a look before Robb sighed and took a sip from his beer bottle.

“Don’t bring it up.” He warned looking specifically at Margaery. She gave him a grin.

“Why would you ever think I would.” She teased with a hint of flirtation.

The corner of Robb’s mouth turned up into a smile. “I’m just saying.”

“Well on with already, we are the only two even listening.” Sansa complained impatiently. 

“Very well-” Robb went to continue.

“Robert’s his dad but no one knows because if they did Cersei would have a fit if people knew that Robert was unfaithful to her.” Jon cut in. They just stayed silent.

“Right,” Robb went on. “Which is why I said don’t mention it because it is a bit of a touchy subject. He grew up in a neighboring area that was poor and his mom worked all sorts of jobs to support them which why he was up here with Theon working so he could afford school.”

“Well I won’t say anything.” Arya’s voice cut in. Everyone jumped. Jon spilled his beer and Margaery had her hand over her chest. 

“Gods, Arya!” Sansa screamed. “You can’t sneak up on people like that!” The girl just giggled and scampered off towards Meera and Bran.

“That is some serious skill.” Margaery stated as they watched her run off.

Not too much later Theon came waltzing out the sliding door with another guy who had black hair beside him. Robb and Jon rose from their seats to go greet their friends. 

“He’s kind of cute. He for sure is Robert’s son.” Margaery smiled. “They look alike. You know, if Robert was still young, in shape, and actually good looking I suppose.” 

Sansa nodded her head in agreement. The four boys returned to the fire and took a seat. Gendry introduced himself to the girls and when Arya joined them to investigate the new comer it did not go undetected by Sansa the intrigue that filled Arya’s eyes as she looked over Gendry. She observed her sister and smiled to herself at the thought of Arya “I’m never going to waste my time on a guy” Stark actually thinking a boy was cute. 

The night wrapped up with most everyone leaving with the exception of Theon and Gendry who were going to leave around the same time as Robb and Jon tomorrow. They finished cleaning up the yard like their parents had asked of them and it went rather okay despite Theon throwing empty cans at Sansa. He could be such a pest at times, but she was used to it. His home life was not the greatest. His sister was older and moved away to travel which left him with his dad who was the crankiest man to ever live and treated his only son like crap. Putting him down and calling him a disappointment and that he would never make anything of himself. Theon spent most of his life with the Starks. He and Robb became friends when they were young boys and Theon would spend summers with the Stark Family. It was all Ned could do since there was no way in hell Balon Greyjoy would give up his son to another. It was like Sansa had five brothers rather than three. Theon was essentially adopted by the Starks and Jon was adopted legally. He never knew his father and his mother, Sansa’s aunt Lyanna, died giving birth to him. Ned Stark could never turn his back on someone who needed him.

It was just past midnight, Ned and Catelyn were already in bed and so were Bran and Rickon. All the Stark dogs were spread out throughout the home asleep in random spots. Sansa, Arya, Robb, Jon, Gendry, and Theon in respective order were taking up all three of the couches in the living room. They had the leftover snacks sprawled out over the acacia coffee table and Sansa and Arya were curled up with a white knitted throw blanket while they all argued over what movie to watch. Jon had lit the fireplace as Theon shouted for him to move out of the way o the TV that hung above the fireplace. 

While Robb skimmed over the options of movies and everyone shouted their objections to each suggestion, Sansa felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and instantly smiled. It was a text from Joffrey, they had been texting all summer and she was excited to see him back at school.

Joffrey: Can’t wait to see you tomorrow ;)

Sansa: One more night!(:

They continued to text a little more until Arya snatched her phone away. 

“Arya!” 

Sansa reached out to grab her phone back but Arya was quicker and already across the room reading her texts. 

“Arya stop!” Sansa shrieked and chased her around the living room. The two stark girls were tumbling and fighting within seconds until Theon and Jon pulled them apart. 

Jon picked up Arya effortlessly and snagged the phone from her. Theon was holding back Sansa who was still trying to break free to get at her sister. Wow, Theon smells better than I thought he would. Sansa thought to herself as Theon held her tightly against him. Once she stopped struggling he let her go.

“Will you two knock it off before dad comes down here!” Robb demanded. 

“Sansa likes Joffrey!” As soon as the words left Arya’s mouth Sansa’s cheeks turned bright red. Theon’s laughter is what she heard first.

“Joffrey? As in Joffrey Baratheon?” He asked amused. Robb and Jon didn’t look amused. Her brothers didn’t like the eldest Baratheon child. They had never gotten along in the past when Robert was alive and he and their dad would make the families gather for big dinners at their mansion. 

“Sansa, anyone but Joffrey.” Jon’s displeased look echoed in his voice.

“I don’t see the problem.” She said smugly and took her spot back on the couch.

“He’s a little bitch boy.” Theon chuckled.

“No he isn’t!” She defended her crush. “He’s captain of the soccer team this year.”

“Only because his mother paid someone to do that.” Arya spat. Arya noticed how Gendry had been quiet. “Why don’t we just forget we ever learned this awful information and put on a scary movie?”

“I don’t think anything could be scarier than this.” Theon smirked. Sansa threw a pillow across the room and nailed him in the face with it and he just continued to laugh.

The next morning the Stark along with Theon and Gendry gathered around the kitchen island and the giant wooden dining table eating the big breakfast Catelyn had served up. Sansa ate her food quitely, still annoyed from the night before. Plus, breakfast was loud enough with the boys discussing school and Robb’s suddenly revealing that Jon had met a girl over the summer that he hasn’t asked out yet.

“Why haven’t you Jon?” Ned asked. Jon blushed from having the attention on him.

“Well, she’s from even more north than here and she is going to school out here.” He began. “I don’t want to start something and then leave.” 

The conversation went on with Arya saying how he could make it work and Robb teasing Jon. Sansa just rolled her eyes and continued eating when she noticed Theon who was sitting across from her was looking at her.

“What?” She asked irritated and anticipating something either smart or inappropriate from his mouth.

“Nothing...just…”

“Just what?” She pressed.

“Just be careful with Joffrey.” He said quietly.

“What do you mean?” She asked confused by his words.

“I just mean be careful, people talk.” 

It was a little after breakfast now and all the kids were getting ready to depart. Catelyn had hugged and kissed all the kids fifty times at least, she did this every time. The boys were joking about racing to school which earned them a stern look from Catelyn. Ned loaded up the last of the bags in their SUV as Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon piled in the car. As they drove off Catelyn stood in front of their home waving goodbye with the dogs running around the yard.

Sansa put her headphones in and tried to nap for most of the ride. Rickon and Arya were arguing about something stupid and Bran had his nose buried in a book. Sansa was excited for her last year at school and also excited to see Joffrey. Excited for all the possibilities the year held. She looked out the window and took in the last glances of the northern terrain she wouldn’t see again until holiday break.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens but this is just starting out still!

The first week back at school had been great. Sansa was enjoying all her classes and being back around her friends. Margaery had most of the same classes which was nice. Something even nicer was that Joffrey had asked her to go out with him Friday night. It made going through the rest of the week torture knowing that come Friday she would have a date with Joffrey. The boy she had been crushing on ever since middle school. To her, he had it all. He was charming, attractive, and lived in such a luxurious mansion. She would have the perfect life with him if everything worked out. 

So today was the day and she had just gotten back into her dorm that she shared with Jeyne and Margaery. Margaery was already sitting on Sansa’s bed with outfits laid out for her and Jeyne was sitting on her bed eagerly awaiting as well. 

“So hear me out.” Margaery began. “I picked these outfits out for certain reasons. Option A is a casual emerald green skater dress paired with a dark grey cardigan, this outfit will make your red hair pop. Option B is oatmeal colored sweater paired with distressed skinny jeans, I personally think this is a cute one. Option C is this floral dress paired with a denim jacket. Jeyne picked this one and I am starting to love it the more I look at it.”

Sansa shook her head and laughed at how Margaery presented each outfit to her. Sansa agreed to try them all on and show them how each outfit looked. When it came down to voting, the floral dress with the denim jacket won. It was super cute. The dress was pink with flowers of different shades of pink printed on it. It paired well with the jackets and decided to wear simple white sandals with it. Margaery braided her hair for her and Jeyne helped her with her makeup. She felt so pretty and nervous. 

There was a knock at the door and Sansa jumped up to answer it. It was Joffrey and he looked just as handsome to her as ever. He wore dark jeans with a light blue button up shirt. 

“Hello Sansa, are you ready?” He greeted her with a smile. She nodded eagerly. With a a quick wave to her roommates and they were on their way. 

Joffrey had a car outside waiting and held the door open for her as she slid into the back seat of the car and he followed. She felt too nervous to say or do anything. He on the other hand reached out and took her hand into his. She smiled at him, hoping to hide the blush rising to her cheeks. Before she knew it, they were at the restaurant he had picked. It was very nice and had outdoor seating where they sat. 

“You look really pretty.” Joffrey said with a smile.

“Thanks, you look really handsome.” Her heart skipped a beat and she felt so giddy to be out on an actual date with him.

“How was your summer?” She asked.

“It was good, we spent it mostly at our summer house. Mother seems happiest there and when uncle Jamie is around. How was yours?”

“Oh it was nice. As cold as it can be back at Winterfell, I love it out there. We spent a lot of days throwing bonfires and hiking. Plus I miss Lady when I’m away..”

“Lady?” He asked confused.

“Oh, Lady is my dog. She’s a husky. My dad came across a litter of husky puppies and brought them home. He figured we have enough land and a big enough home to take them in.”

“Seems like a lot of dogs.” 

“You would think but each dog kind of has a person they like to hang around with most.”

Joffrey didn’t seem to be to interested in the dogs and for a moment Sansa felt nervous about the awkward silence. Luckily the food arrived. She had ordered seafood alfredo and Joffrey ordered lasagna. They continued small talk throughout the meal, it went pretty smooth. At least she thought it did. 

The ride back to the dorms was quiet and she felt nervous. She felt like this didn’t go the way she hoped it would. He was holding her hand, but that didn’t mean anything. But maybe the silence didn’t mean anything either. The car came to a stop and Joffrey slid out an held his hand out for Sansa. He walked her back up to her dorm. When they came to her door she turned to say goodbye to him and to thank him.

“Thank you for dinner it was-” She had been cut off by Joffrey pressing his lips against hers. She was surprised but leaned into it as he pressed her up against the wall, his hand cupping her face as she wrapped her arms around him. It was her first kiss and it was with the boy of her dreams. 

Joffrey pulled away first leaving Sansa’s heart pounding and her head dizzy.

“Thanks for dinner tonight.” He said with a smile before turning and walking away. Sansa gathered herself before opening the door to her dorm. Once she gathered her thoughts she took a breath and turned the doorknob.

“How was it?”

“Was he a gentleman?”

“I’ll hurt him if he wasn’t!”

Margaery and Jeyne immediately were upon her with questions. They grabbed her by her hands and pulled her to sit down between them on Margaery’s bed. They were both still talking a thousand words a second.

“It was good! I promise!” She tried to speak. “He kissed me!”

They both stopped and looked at each other and then started asking more questions. She just laughed. Sansa decided to start from the beginning and filled them on every detail. Even when the parts where she felt awkward and nervous. 

When morning came, Sansa gathered all of her things to get ready to go take a shower. When she stepped out the door she nearly stepped on the bouquet of flowers. She set her shower caddy down and picked up the flowers. They were red roses and they were very pretty and very expensive. Tied to it was a little note.

Had a great time, let’s go out again.  
-Joffrey

 

Sansa was alone in the dorm currently. Margaery and Jeyne were off in the showers getting ready for the day and Sansa was looking at her instagram feed. Robb had posted a picture of him and Theon post morning run. The shot was angled, Robb was obviously the one holding the phone and in the background Theon was in the background laying on the ground with his shirt off looking like he was dying. She chuckled to herself. Sansa saw that her roommates already liked the picture and she did as well. Two messages popped up back to back on her phone. She opened her texts to see them both from Arya.

Arya:  
I heard you went on a date.  
WIth Joffrey.

Sansa:  
I may have.

Arya:  
Jeyne already told me.

Robb:  
If he touches you Theon and I will drive over there and kill him.

Jon:  
If I see him I’m punching him.  
Sansa plopped back on her bed and groaned loudly. Word spreads quickly in her family. Her mom probably even knows by now. She was beyond annoyed to say the least. The door opened and her friends came into the room laughing and chatting as they sat their things down and began getting dressed.

“Sansa, what’s wrong?” Margaery asked as she pulled on her jeans and was searching for a top.

“They know.”

“Who knows?”

“My siblings. They know.”

“About your date last night?”

“Oh, Arya saw my snapchat story of me and Marge and asked where you were at.” Jeyne explained. “Sorry, I didn’t think it would spread like wildfire.”

“It’s okay, I knew it would come up sooner or later.” Sansa sighed as she sat back up. “Do you guys want to get something to eat?” 

 

The three girls walked down the street to their favorite coffee place, it was on the corner of two main roads and was just the right amount of busy. The inside was very modern and industrial looking. This is where Margaery and Sansa took most of their instagram pictures. Once they order and got their food they sat at a window table. Sansa had gotten a turkey wrap and an iced green tea latte. They did the typical social media post of their food as well.

“So, do you think he’ll ask you out on another date?” Jeyne asked as they ate their food.

“Well he implied he wanted one but never actually day or time.” Sansa answered taking a sip from her drink. “But let’s not talk about that right now. Have you guys got your eyes on anyone?”

“Well, there was a boy in one of my classes I thought was cute but I haven’t really talked to him yet.” Jeyne said. 

“Marge?” Sansa prodded her and gave her a look.

Margaery shifted in her seat slightly. “Well...I was going to wait to tell you but yeah.”

Jeyne and Sansa’s eyes were on her waiting and eager. Margaery looked somewhat nervous.

“Well, me and Robb sort of are a thing now.” She admitted and took a long drink from her iced coffee. Sansa knew something was going on between them but didn’t really think it was going to be a thing. Just maybe a fling.

“For how long?” Sansa asked. 

“Since the beginning of the summer. It just kind of happened one night when I stayed over and everyone was asleep and I couldn’t sleep so I went to the living room to watch tv and Robb was there and yeah…” She trailed off. “Are you mad?”

“Do you really like him?” Sansa asked eyeing her. Margaery she bit her lip and nodded. “Then no. Just don’t break his heart and if he breaks your heart I’ll beat him up.”

Margaery smiled at her. “Thanks Sansa, I really meant to tell you sooner I just didn’t know if it was just a summer thing or not. But he is talking about either coming down this month or next month for a visit.”

Sansa was happy for her brother and her best friend. They honestly made a very cute couple and if they ended up being long term and got married she and Margaery would be sisters. Sansa felt her phone vibrate on the table. She flipped it over and viewed the text that came through and smiled instantly.

Joffrey:  
Got any plans tonight?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is a slow burn! There will be some filler chapters and I know its agony but we'll get there!

It was a month and a half into the school year now and things were still going well. Sansa was doing well in all of her classes, she was having fun with her friends, and she and Joffrey have been seeing each other quite often now. She was happy. Halloween would be approaching soon and she always thought it was fun to dress up and was hoping that maybe she could convince Joffrey to dress up in a couple costume. She had a few ideas pinned on her pinterest. Margaery mentioned to her something about going to University of the Vale for a big Halloween party Robb had told her about and it did sound fun. She really didn’t get to see her siblings that much this school year compared to last. Rickon was busy making new friends. Bran was always busy studying or with Meera and Jojen. Arya, well she was constantly busy with a sport. She was in fencing and also soccer. Sansa did get attend whatever events of hers that she could.

For now though she was going to focus on getting dinner tonight with Joffrey. She had been waiting all day for this. She picked out a dark green sweater dress for the night since it was getting colder, not as cold as home, but it wasn’t summer anymore. She pulled on some black tights and her tall black boots. She curled her hair so it flowed in loose waves and she wore a nude colored lipstick. Joffrey mentioned not liking how bold colored lipsticks looked on her. Her phone vibrated on her bed and she walked over to check it.

Joffrey:  
Here.

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Jeyne and Margaery were both out for the evening so there was no one to say goodbye to this time. She took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked out of the building and onto the crisp autumn air. She recognized the black car right out front and walked over to it, opening the door and sliding into the back seat. Jeyne had mentioned the other day to her how he doesn’t open the door for her anymore. Sansa just shrugged it off as Joffrey just trying too hard on the first few dates. 

“Hi, how was your day?” She asked once she pulled the door shut. He was wearing a red sweater. He looked nice in it. “Red looks really good on you.”

“Thanks. It was fine.” He said flatly. “How was yours?”

“Oh it was good. Finished up some homework and such and went for a run with Margaery and Jeyne and then got ready.”

Joffrey just nodded and they continued the drive to their destination. Lately he hadn’t been as talkative but she figured it was all the pressure his mom and grandfather were putting on him do to good at school and apply for all the big universities. He was stressed. 

They pulled up to the restaurant, it was more of an upscale steakhouse really. They exited the car and walked up. They were seated immediately and Sansa began looking over the menu. She hadn’t had steak in quite some time and it did sound good. Joffrey was looking over the menu as well. When the waitress walked up the the table they put their menus down.

“Good evening, my name is Alana and I will be your server tonight. Do you know what you would like?” The brunette young woman asked with a smile, pen and paper ready.

“Yes, I will take the steak house special with fries and she will take the caesar salad, light dressing.” Joffrey announced and closed the menu, handing it back to their waitress. She took it and walked away to place their order. Sansa was surprised more than anything that he had just ordered for her. She was looking at him while he was mindlessly scrolling on his phone.

“Joffrey.” She said softly to get his attention.

“Yeah?” He asked, not breaking his eyes away from the phone.

“Why did you do that?” She asked as politely as she could.

“Do what?”

“Order for me. I can order my own food.” She explained.

He sighed and set his phone down. “I didn’t mean to offend you but you did mention that you went running today and I guess I figured I would do you a favor and order something a little less fattening.”

She felt her throat constrict. Did he think she was fat?

“You want to stay in shape, don’t you?” He asked her. She nodded.

“Yeah, I do.” Maybe he was right. She did tend to gain a little weight every school year when she was away from home. But that was mainly because Margaery’s grandmother would sent a care package every so often that consisted of treats. She always sent lemon cakes because she knew Sansa loved her lemon cakes. She would need to cut back.

Joffrey went back to looking at his phone and Sansa fiddled with the straw in her glass of water. She felt her phone vibrate in her purse so she pulled it out to view it. There were a few notifications so she decided to look through them. Margaery had snapped her on snapchat. It was a video of Jeyne trying to see how many grapes she could fit in her mouth. He got into the teens before she started laughing too hard and they came fling out her mouth. Sansa smiled at the video. She also had a couple text messages. One was from her mom, it was a picture of the Stark dogs all dressed in different costumes. It made her heart warm to see the Stark dogs look so cute. She thought about showing Joffrey but knew he didn’t really like animals so she decided not to. She also had a text from Jon.

Jon:  
Are you guys coming up here for that halloween party?

Sansa:  
I plan on it! I will see who all wants to come up. How are we getting up there??

Jon:  
Well based on who is all coming. Either me or Robb will drive down and then you guys can just stay the weekend and one of us will drive you back down. Let me know.

Sansa felt excited. Going to a college Halloween party would be amazing and her brothers didn’t dare ask her last year due to her being a little younger and it being their first year at school. The food had just arrived and Sansa put her phone away. Joffrey just placed his on the table. They began eating their food and Sansa couldn’t help but feel jealous of Joffrey’s steak. It made her salad look sad and pathetic. But nonetheless, she ate it. 

“So I had a question to ask you.” Sansa said in between bites of her food.

“What is it?” He asked not even looking away from the food in front of him.

“Well there is this Halloween party at my brothers’ school and they invited us up there. I was thinking we could go and maybe we can dress up in a couple’s costume.” She explained excitedly with a smile.

Joffrey looked up at her and didn’t seem amused. “Why?”

She was taken aback. “What do you mean why?”

“Why do you want to dress up and go to a party where you don’t really know anyone?”

“Well, I figured it’d be fun. It’s supposed to be a big party and I thought since we are kind of a couple now that maybe it would be kind of cute to dress up in a couples costume.” She explained feeling deflated.

“I never really like Halloween much. I think I’ll pass.” He decided as he went back to eating his food. “It’s a bit of a drive to go back and forth.”

“Well I would stay with Robb and Jon for the weekend, they offered it since they have a decent sized apartment.” 

“I don’t think you should. You have other things to put your focus on besides a party.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

They didn’t say much for the rest of the meal. Joffrey was right. She should stay home and study for upcoming test and fill out college applications. Plus she could enjoy those kind of parties when she was at college next year. 

Joffrey paid the bill and they stood to leave, Sansa thought she had really annoyed him until he placed his hand on her lower back as he led her back out to the car. Once they were in the back seat and the car was moving, Joffrey was practically on top of her kissing her. It surprised Sansa to say the least. She did her best to return the actions but he was being so forceful it made it hard. He was stronger than she thought he was. He moved his mouth down to her neck and his hands were roaming up her thigh. Sansa’s heart was beating a million beats per minute She had been longing for him to kiss her and show her affection. It was almost perfect. Almost. She would have liked this better if it weren’t in the back seat of a car. She would have liked it more if he was being gentler with her. When they felt the car stop he pulled away from her.

“Thanks for...uhm...dinner.” She stammered as she straightened out the bottom of her dress. Joffrey kissed her lips one last time before she opened the door.

“Anytime. Goodnight Sansa.”

She stepped out the car and pushed the door shut behind her and began walking up to her building. She felt lost in her own thoughts as she made her way up to her floor. She feels like she annoys Joffrey but he still seems to like her. What was she doing that annoys him? Is this just how things are when you date someone? She hasn’t dated anyone before. Most boys were too scared to come her way because of Robb and Jon. 

When she reached her door she used her key and unlocked it, entering quietly since her friends were sleeping soundly. It was late and she now too felt quite tired. Not even bothering to change into her night clothes, she just plopped onto her bed and drifted right off to sleep.


	4. 4

It was day before the Halloween party and Margaery was still trying to convince Sansa to go with her. She had told Robb and Jon she wasn’t going and they hadn’t pestered her about it, Margaery wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Sansa, it will be so much and you love Halloween.” Margaery went on for the millionth time. Sansa sighed as she continued to work on her paper. Classes ended about an hour ago and this paper wasn’t actually due until next week, but she was trying to look busy to avoid Margaery.

“Marg I have so much homework and Joffrey isn’t going to go either.” 

“I don’t a damn about what he is doing, I want you to come with me and have fun.” She pouted. 

“But what if he calls me to make plans?” She knew he probably wouldn’t, he did say he had a lot going on this weekend.

“I doubt it, the Lannisters are having a Halloween party this weekend at their mansion.” Jeyne informed from her bed where she was reading a book.

“What?” Sansa asked, the shock very apparent as she spoke.

“It’s all over Myrcella’s Facebook page.” 

Margaery and Sansa shared a look.

“Sansa, he didn’t even invite you.” Her voice was gentle but Sansa knew what she wanted to say. Margaery was happy for Sansa when she got a date with Joffrey, but once she started noticing little changes in her friend she hadn’t been very thrilled.

“Maybe he forgot. Maybe he’ll call me later tonight.” Sansa said as she pretend to suddenly be very focused on her homework. Margaery rolled her eyes with a huff and started towards the closet by their door. She rummaged through it hastily until she retrieved a duffle bag that Sansa recognized as hers.

“Margaery, what are you doing?” She asked as her friend began unzipping the bag and storming about the room grabbing Sansa’s clothes and stuffing them in the bag. “Marg?”

“I’m packing your bag.” She informed her as she shuffled through Sansa’s dresser drawers with her long brown waves of hair creating a curtain around her.

“Don’t, I’m not coming.” Sansa pleaded with her.

“I don’t care.” Was all she heard as Margaery threw her bathroom essentials in the bag along with Sansa’s every day make up. “Where is that cute bra you bought a couple weeks ago? Are you wearing it?”

Sansa felt her cheeks start to turn red. “Why are you packing that?!”

“Because silly, what if you meet a cute guy up there who happens to be more fun than Joffrey?” Margaery replied with a sneaky smile. She searched the dresser again. “Found it!”

“Why don’t you ask Jeyne to go instead of me?” 

“Because I already have plans this weekend.” Jeyne said simply. 

Margaery zipped up the duffle bag after she stuffed Sansa’s phone charger and another pair of shoes in the bag. She reached into her pocket as her phone began buzzing. A smile spread to her face as she read her screen.

“Come on, your brother is here.”

“No, I’m not going I told you.” Sansa protested. To her surprise, Margaery grabbed both her and Sansa’s bags and then grabbed Sansa’s arm. She hauled her friend out the door with a quick goodbye shout to Jeyne on the way out. Sansa protested the whole way down to the car where Robb was waiting. 

 

The car ride up wasn’t so bad considering they hit some heavy traffic in the beginning. Margaery insisted sitting up front with Robb which stuck Theon, who had rode down with her brother, in the backseat with her. It wasn’t terrible. They sat in mostly silence except for the playlist Robb put on. It consisted of some indie and alternative bands that Sansa actually liked. 

She felt nervous for some unknown reason and she couldn’t quite shake it. Margaery assured her this would be fun, and Sansa hadn’t regretted coming along or rather being drug along. She did regret not eating after classes as she felt her stomach growl and they still had roughly an hour or so in their journey.

“Here.” Theon’s voice broke her from her thoughts as she looked down at the bag of open chips he was offering her. She looked at him questioningly. “I heard your stomach growl.”

She took a handful of the chips and as soon as she had them in her mouth she stopped and glared at him. He was smirking at her.

“Something wrong?” He asked with fake concern. They were salt and vinegar chips. She hated the flavor more than anything.   
“Theon! You ass!” She groaned with a mouth full of chips. “Give me something to drink!”

He handed her his bottle of water all whilst laughing. Robb and Margaery were oblivious to them as they were too busy gushing about all the fun they would have together.

Sansa down the bottle of water and threw the empty bottle at Theon who was still laughing.

“You’re so annoying.” Sansa grumbled before turning back to the window.

By the time they had reached Robb’s apartment complex the sun had just begun to set and everyone was hungry. Jon had the brilliant idea of ordering out pizza. The only problem was, no one agreed on what kind of pizza they wanted. Jon wanted pepperoni, Robb wanted sausage on his, Theon and Gendry both wanted meat lovers, and Sansa and Margaery wanted veggie. So they ordered four pizzas, no way Theon and Gendry would actually share. They all sat around the living room while they ate and conversed. Sansa and Jon sat on the ground by the coffee table while Robb and Margaery sat cozied up on the couch, and Theon and Gendry sat on the ground opposite of Sansa and Jon.

“So I have a question I have been dying to ask.” Margaery began. “Do you all live in this apartment together? Or what?”

“No, Robb and Theon live here and Gendry and I live in the unit next door.” Jon clarified. “We already live together when we aren’t at school, no need to live together here too.”

“I have a better question!” Robb spoke up. “Is Ygritte making an appearance tomorrow?” 

Jon’s cheeks instantly turned red and his face serious. 

“Who’s Ygritte?” Sansa asked with a smile.

“Jon’s new girlfriend that he is keeping secret.” Theon teased causing Jon to send him a death stare.

“She isn’t my girlfriend. We’re just talking.” He informed. “But I invited her so maybe.”

Robb whispered something to Margaery that made her giggle. Theon and Gendry continued to tease Jon about his new lady love. Sansa felt herself relax more until her phone buzzed in her pocket. She felt herself tense up and feel paranoid. But when she checked her phone it was just a snapchat from Arya. She let out a sigh of relief. She thought it was Joffrey texting her. Feeling let down but also relieved, she put her phone back in her pocket and enjoy the rest of the night filled with laughter. When it came time for bed, Robb sacrificed a pillow and made Theon sacrifice a pillow and blanket as well so she could sleep on the couch. All in all, she was glad Margaery dragged her along.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party! Though it may not be as fun as Sansa thought it would be.
> 
> Longer chapter though! Enjoy.

Sansa awoke to the smell of coffee brewing from the kitchen. She stretched out her limbs as she sat up on the couch where slept pretty decently. Theon's pillow and blanket were actually cleaner than she'd thought they'd be. Robb and Margaery were conversing in the kitchen when Sansa entered.

“Good morning sunshine.” Margaery greeted her with a too happy of a smile. Sansa tried to push the idea of her best friend and brother spending the night together out of her head.

“Morning. Coffee ready?” She asked as she sat at the small table. Robb nodded and handed her a cup. He had already put the precise amount of cream and sugar she liked in it. 

“Are you excited for the party tonight?” Margaery asked her with an enthusiastic smile.

“I don't know…” Sansa sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. Theon had just entered the kitchen, half awake and began making his cup of coffee. “I don't even have a costume or anything.”

“That's where you're wrong.” Margaery smiled brightly at her friend before running out of the kitchen. Sansa looked to her brother and Theon as if they knew what was happened. Theon wasn't paying attention and Robb just shrugged. Within a few moments Margaery came running back into the kitchen.

“I got these made for us!” They were mermaid costumes. Sansa's mouth dropped open as she stared at the beautiful costumes. The tops were nude colored bandeaus with shells, netting, and pearls sewn into them. The skirts were high-low styled and flowed out at the end and were decorated with sequins and beads. One was teal with other shades of green and blue colors while the other was a peach with shades of pink and orange. 

“Margaery those are so beautiful!” Sansa gasped.

“And to make it all better,” Margaery looked over to Robb and Theon. “The boys are dressing up as sailors! It's a group costume!”

“What?” Theon asked shocked, he was suddenly very awake. “I was never asked about this!”

“I'm not asking, I'm telling.” Margaery informed simply. 

“Nuh uh! No way. I planned on having fun tonight and there is no way I can do that if people think we are together.” Theon complained as he set his coffee aside.

“You can do that anytime. Tonight you are going to match us.” Margaery insisted as the Stark siblings watched her and Theon argue back and forth. Robb just shook his head and chuckled while Sansa just sat back and enjoyed Margaery arguing with Theon and winning.

“Fine. I'll do it, but I'm going to complain the whole time.” Theon huffed as he drank from his mug. 

“Seeing as you always complain, I don't see how this will be different.” Robb stated.

 

The party was at 8 p.m. and Sansa and Margaery spent most of the day deciding on their hair and makeup. They both decided down and wavy would be best. Their make up would reflect the colors of their skirts, Margaery was going to wear the peach colored one while Sansa was to wear the teal one. The boys had white and navy striped t-shirts they were going to wear along with white pants and a sailor hat. Sansa was actually rather excited for the night. She had never been to a college party before and her best friend was going to be there with her too.

“Are you two almost ready?” Robb's voice came from behind the bathroom door. “Theon is about to pee his pants.”

They both rolled their eyes as they opened the door, stepping out in their costumes. Robb was already dressed in his outfit and he did look pretty spiffy. 

“Yes, we're ready.” Margaery announced. Robb's eyes lit up when he saw Margaery in her costume. She did look beautiful. Sansa wished someone would look at her the way Robb looked at Margaery.

 

When they arrived to the frat house where the party was being thrown, everyone split up almost immediately. Gendry went off with other friends he knew, Jon and Ygritte disappeared almost immediately as did Robb and Margaery. Theon barely even walked in with them before he was off to flirt with some girl scantily dressed with cat ears. Leaving Sansa to wander around through the blaring music.

“Well hello there kitten, may I ask your name?” Theon asked as smoothly as he could as he approached a girl dressed in black lingerie with cat ears on her head. 

She smiled at him flirtatiously. “It's Abigail, what's yours sailor?”

“Theon.” He grinned back at her as she played with her long dark hair. “You here alone?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” She teased as she stepped closer to him. “All depends on you.”

“Well, let's see where this goes. Did you want something to drink?”

“Yeah, that'd be cool. Why don't you meet me out back by the gazebo.” She suggested with a hint of seduction before walk away. Turning back to wink at him. 

 

Sansa was standing in a corner by herself when a boy with messy blond hair approached her.

“Hi, I just wanted to say you look absolutely stunning in your costume.” He complimented her with a right smile. 

“Oh thank you.” Sansa thanked awkwardly as she blushed. “I like your costume too!”

She gestured towards his cowboy attire.

“Thanks, what's your name?” He asked over the loud music. 

“Sansa.” She leaned in so he could hear her.

“Pretty. My name is Aaron. Did you want to dance?” Sansa nodded as he took her hand and led her towards the crowd of people dancing in the spacious living room. 

Part of her felt like she shouldn't be dancing with him because of Joffrey, but part of her liked that he had chose to ask her to dance out of all the other girls that were here.

They danced facing each other and they moved with the music until it changed to something a little slower. He took her hand once more and pulled her into him so they dance more intimately. 

“Do you go here? I don't think I have seen you around.” He asked as his brown eyes gazed upon her, causing her to feel butterflies in her stomach.

“No, I actually am just visiting some friends.” She didn't want to scare him off at the mention of her older brothers. “I'm actually not in college yet, I graduate this year.”

“Nice, are you thinking of applying here?”

She paused for a moment. “Maybe, haven't decided yet.”

She gave her a charming smile. “Well, it'd be nice to see you around here. But that's just my opinion.”

Sansa tried her best to hide how red her cheeks were, but she knew she couldn't. 

“Why don't we take a wall outside? It's pretty warm in here.” He suggested. Sansa nodded and let him lead her out of the crowd and toward the back door that led to the garden outside.

Theon had just grabbed two beer bottles and was making his way through the crowded frat house to get outside to meet...Abigail? Ashley? Whatever her name was. Either way, she was into him. He had just walked outside to the large backyard. The gazebo was further out ahead. There was a bonfire in the middle of the yard and off to the side a garden where something caught his eye. 

Was that Sansa?

He squinted in the darkness. It was Sansa.

She was just behind a trellis that was covered in leafy vines, he could barely see her at first but he recognized her long red hair. At first it looked like she was making out with a guy. Theon smiled. Good for her, he thought. Anyone but Joffrey.

But as he started walking, he heard a slap.

He stopped instantly and turned his head to look back towards her direction. He could she her trying to push a guy dressed like a cowboy away but was failing to do so. 

Theon looked straight ahead at the girl dressed as cat before turning and hurrying off towards Sansa. 

“Let me go!” Sansa shrieked trying to pull her wrist free.

“Be quiet! Someone will hear you!” 

Theon set down the beers and approached the scene.

“Excuse me.” He said calmly as he tapped the cowboy on the shoulder. 

“What d-” He didn't get to finish. 

As soon as he turned his head, Theon hit him with a punch square in the face. The cowboy stumbled backwards before falling to the ground.

“Come on.” Theon instructed a shocked Sansa as he took her hand in his and led her back inside, not before grabbing the two beers he had set down. 

Sansa did as he said. Theon led her back through the crowded house and up the stairs, pushing past couples who were making out. It was less populated in the upstairs hallway. Still holding her hand in his, Theon found an unoccupied bathroom and pulled her inside with him. Closing and locking the door behind him.

Sansa sat down on the edge of the bathtub while Theon knelt in front of her. Tears were now forming and falling down her cheeks. She had been too shocked at first to let them flow but now that she was alone they started coming.

Theon examined her face and what he found only angered him.

A red mark on her left cheek had formed where she had been struck. He lifted his hand to her face and she flinched away. It only made him more mad, not at her. But at the guy who had hit her.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?” He asked, his voice strained with anger. Sansa may not be his sister, but he has known her practically his whole life and was his best friends’ little sister. He felt protective of her.

“N-n-no.” She stammered. “He...he tried to...I said no and tried to push him away.”

She began to cry more. Theon had never dealt with this before, he didn't know what to do. So he did what he only knew how and opened the beer bottle and handed it to her. 

Sansa looked at him as she took the bottle in her hand.

“It's more of a spiked apple cider, you'll like it.” He assured her as he sat next to her and opened his bottle and took a long swig. 

“Theon?” Her voice sounded small and weak. He was so used to her being loud and confident. “Don't tell my brothers.”

“Sansa…”

“They'll tell my parents and they'll never let me come back up here again. Or ever leave home. Please Theon.” She pleaded, her blue eyes red and scared. 

He chewed his lip. “Fine.” 

“Thank you.”

“But if they find out and kill me, I'm coming back to haunt you.” He swore. That made her giggle a bit as she took a sip of her drink. Theon felt himself smile a little at the sound of her giggling, better than her crying. It bothered him more than he thought it ever would.

They sat in silence drinking. They could vaguely hear the music playing, it was Midnight City by M83.

“I like this song.” Sansa stated as she took a steady breath. She had calmed down quite a bit.

“Me too.” Theon agreed as he finished off his drink. “Hey, did you want to of here and maybe go get something to eat?”

Sansa nodded. She didn't really want to stick around here in case more trouble ensued. “That Would be great. But can we stop at the apartment? I really want to put on something that actually covers my torso.”

Theon giggled as he looked at what she was gesturing at. He really hadn't paid attention to how much skin she was showing. Only her breast were really covered and he could imagine wanting to cover up more after what she just experienced. 

“Yeah we can stop by.” He smiled at her. They stood and as they exited the bathroom Theon spotted Gendry in the corner with some friends.

Sansa didn't notice Gendry giving Theon a questioning look. Theon just shook his head at him, hoping it was enough to deny what his friend was thinking. 

Once they were at the end of the stairs, Theon noticed the guy dressed as a cowboy had made it back inside. He hadn't seen them, but he was walking in their direction. 

“Let's go this way.” Theon leaned in to tell her over the music. He placed an arm around her waist and guided her out the front door hastily. He tried to ignore how soft her skin felt under his hand, the last thing he wanted to do was creep her out after everything that happened. 

Once outside, he let go of her. The apartment was only a few blocks away and they'd be there in no time. 

“I should probably text Robb that they don't waste their time looking for us.” Theon thought out loud as he pulled his phone out and began to test his friend.

They walked in silence until they reached their destination, once inside Sansa hurriedly changed into some clothes that covered quite a bit more. Leggings, a white tank top, and an oversized hunter green cardigan. She changed in Robb's room while Theon changed into jeans, a t shirt, and a jacket. 

Sansa washed off all of her old makeup and applied some light cover up and eye makeup to distract from her cheek that was still red. 

“Ready?” Theon asked with his signature smile he always seemed to wear as she entered the living room. She nodded and they walked outside to his truck. Sansa realized, she had never really spent one on one time with Theon before.

There's a first for everything she supposed.


	6. 6

The ride to the diner was quiet except for the music Theon had out on. Vance Joy. Theon really seemed to like him, Sansa did too. It was weird being in his truck with just him and her. It smelled sort of like him but also had the faint smell of cigarettes and whatever cologne he wore. There were also empty coffee cups and energy drink cans in the cupholders.

Once they were inside, they chose a booth in the corner. The waitress greeted them and brought them waters and they were looking over the menu.

“I'm so hungry I could eat ten burgers.” Theon exclaimed as he looked over the menu.

“Yeah, me too. I feel like I haven't eaten in a month.”

“Are you two ready to order?” Their waitress, an older woman with blonde hair asked them. 

Theon looked over to Sansa and she nodded. “Yeah, I'll take the double cheeseburger with bacon added onto it and fries.”

The waitress turned to Sansa.

“I'll take the garden salad an-”

“No you are not.” Theon cut her off. “You just said how hungry you were.”

“A salad is filling.” She insisted.

“That's a lie and you know it.” He smirked. “She'll have the same as me and two cokes.”

The waitress wrote down their order with a smile. “Be right up.”

“What if I didn't want that?” Sansa asked in a teasing voice.

“I've known you forever.” He stated placing both his elbows on the table. “You want that.”

Sansa just laughed. He was right. She really did want a burger right now and fries sounded amazing. 

They didn't say much more as they both looked at their phones. Theon was texting away while Sansa had no texts surprisingly from anyone. When she checked Facebook though she felt her heart sink to her stomach. Joffrey had posted pictures from the Lannister Halloween party.

He really wasn't going to invite her. It made her feel sad, her friends were right. But she did really like Joffrey, she had been crushing on him since they were 12 years old.

“What is it?” Theon's concerned voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked up at him, his blue and green flecked eyes staring back at her. She set her phone down and locked the screen.

“Oh, nothing.” She tries to lie convincingly, she was a terrible liar though.

“Sansa.” He tilts his head at her. “Just tell me.”

She chewed her lip, debating whether or not to really tell him. She and Theon had never talked like this. Tonight was full of firsts for them so far. Might as well keep the theme going.

“Okay, but no smart remarks.” She warns him. He nodded in agreement. “Joffrey's family threw a Halloween party this weekend and I was going to stay back at school in case he'd invite me…”

“He didn't, did he?” Theon asks sympathetically. 

Sansa shook her head. “No, just like my friends said he wouldn't.”

“I'm sorry Sansa, guys can be dicks like that sometimes.” He tried his best to comfort her.

“It's weird hearing that from you of all people.” She laughed. Theon looked at her confused. 

“What do you mean?”

“Theon, you do that kind of thing to girls all the time.” She remarked. “Not texting them back, never making any promises, keeping them at a distance, never showing any PDA, no affection.”

“Well that's because I don't actually want them around long term.” He defended himself. “If I ever truly like a girl, you'll know it.”

Their waitress had just walked up with their food and placed their plates in front of them and second waitress brought their cokes.

“I'll believe that when I see it. Now enough of that, let's eat.” Sansa demanded shoving French fries into her mouth. She didn't regret the burger and fries at all. “Now, I'm going to ask a dumb question. But what are you studying?”

Theon waited until he was done chewing his food before answering her. “Marine biology. I decided I don't want to be stuck working as a fisherman like my father. My brother's already followed and look at them now.”

Sansa took a bite of her burger and nodded in agreement with him. Theon's father had been a fisherman his whole life. That's what you did in Pyke. Theon's brothers followed the same path because they wanted to make their father happy. They live paycheck to paycheck, wasting money at the bar. Yara, Theon's sister, still lives in Pyke but she took on the business side of her father's work.

“That seems pretty cool.” 

“I think it is. But what about you? What do you want to study and be?” He asked as he took a drink of his coke.

Sansa didn't know what to respond with. She really liked creating clothes, she liked to write, and part of her really wanted to model. 

“Honestly, I don't know…”She sighed. “My mom wants me to get into politics or business but I don't think I want that.”

“Well, what do you like?” He asked simply.

“Fashion. I really enjoy making my own clothes and creating new ideas. I also…” She trailed off, unsure of revealing her dream of modeling. “Thought about modeling.”

Theon placed his burger down and looked at her serious. “Modeling?”

“Yeah...I actually was approached a couple times about trying it out.” She recalled as she remembered when she and Margaery were sitting outside at a coffee shop when a woman came up and asked her if she models. The lady looked so baffled that Sansa wasn't a model and gave her a card with her info on it if she ever wanted to try it out. 

“I think you could do it. You have the height for it and the looks.” He stated, taking another bite of his food. Sansa smiled and continued to eat her burger. They made some more small talk throughout their meal before finally heading back to the apartment. 

 

Robb and Margaery were already passed out asleep in Robb's room when they got back.

“Why don't you take my bed for the night and I'll sleep on the couch?” Theon offered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, the sheets are clean. I promise.” He smiled playfully at her. Sansa just slapped his arm. She was getting ready to walk towards his room before stopping and turning back to Theon who was fixing up the couch.

“Theon?” He looked over to her and for some reason she couldn't explain, she walked over and hugged him. He stiffened at first, not knowing what to do. But after a moment he hesitantly returned her embrace. He felt warm and smelt like cologne. For a moment she thought she could fall asleep right there. “Thank you for tonight.”

When she parted from him her eyes caught his and she never realized just how blue his eyes were. They reminded her of the ocean he loved so much with green flecks. 

“You're welcome.” He said softly, giving her a lopsided smile. She turned and walked towards his room. Both of them pretending they didn't feel something more in the hug they shared.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to change the rating of this story for future chapters. So things will happen in future chapters! There's that.

The next couple weeks at school were normal for Sansa. She didn't tell anyone about what happened at the Halloween party and Theon said he wouldn't mention it as well. The other thing that had been on her mind was modeling. She really wanted to go for it and try it out, she even reached out to the woman who gave her that card. Unfortunately, they won't work with her until she is 18 years old and that won't be until summer. Margaery had told her not to worry about it and that it will all work out. Until then, she was applying for colleges that had a design program.

It was a school night but she and Joffrey had a date. They were going to grab some coffee and go for a walk, it wasn't warm anymore but it wasn't freezing yet outside. Christmas lights and decorations were already being put up and even though Sansa liked Christmas, it always seemed like everyone decorated way too early. Sansa wore a brown sweater with leggings and some boots, casual but also warm. She bid her friends goodbye and grabbed her military green jacket and her purse before walking out the door. 

“Hey, ready?” Sansa greeted as she walked up to Joffrey who was sitting on a bench waiting for her.

“Yeah let's go.” He stood and they began to walk towards the coffee shop. 

As they stood in line to order, Joffrey was glued to his phone as usual. So Sansa decided to look at her phone as well. Facebook was the same old boring stuff. Instagram was a little better. But something made her smile. She had a bunch of notifications for a selfie she posted earlier in the day, which was the usual for her. What made her smile was that Theon had liked her post, which he rarely did. Normally she wouldn't have cared if he did or not. But something about seeing him appear in her notifications made her happy. Returning the favor, she went and liked a silly picture he posted himself today wearing the strangest sunglasses she had ever seen.

“Sansa, what did you want?” Joffrey's annoyed voice broke her thought. 

“Oh, uhm a vanilla latte.” She quickly said, she had been so distracted she hadn't realized that they were already at the counter.

“Make that non-fat.” He ordered the barista as she wrote on the cup. 

They grabbed their drinks and went on to walk around downtown and look at the lights that had been put up. They didn't hold hands, but they did walk close. Sansa took a sip from her drink as she admired all the bright and twinkling lights.

“So, have you decided what school you want to go to?” Sansa asked in attempt to make conversation. 

“I'm going to go to University of King's Landing, probably for business or something like that.” He shrugged. “Have you decided?”

“Well, I haven't decided. I have applied for University of Highgarden, University of Dorne, and a few others. I even considered applying to the University of the Vale.”

Joffrey laughed. “The Vale?”

Sansa nodded cautiously.

“That place is terrible.”

“I don't think it's so bad. My brothers and Theon go there.” She defended as they walked in front of a park. “When I was there it didn't seem so bad.”

“When were you there?” Joffrey asked, stopping and turning to look at her. His eyes seemed mad.

Sansa felt a sort of unease come over her and she suddenly didn't want the latte in her hand. “I was there for Halloween weekend. My brothers invited Margaery and I up there.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” He demanded his voice low as he took a step towards her.

Sansa tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked down at the ground feeling very anxious. “Well I didn't think it was a big deal and we didn't have plans that weekend. It was only my brothers so I didn't see a problem.”

“You didn't think I wouldn't care to know that my girlfriend was out partying with college guys?”

“It was my brothers.”

“And Theon Greyjoy.” 

“Theon has known me my whole life, he would never do anything to me.” She insisted.

“That's not the point Sansa, I should know if you are going to spend the weekend with other guys.” He snapped at her.

“Joffrey, it isn't that big of a deal. I was with my brothers an-”

She was cut off by Joffrey slapping her hard across the face.

Sansa drew her hand to her face in shock. Her chest felt tight as her heart pounded beneath her chest. Her eyes began to water as she realized what had happened. She had dropped her drink at some point as she realized it was no longer in her hand. Her cheek was burning.

“Next time, tell me where you are going. Don't be secretive.” He demanded through gritted teeth, his face gave only inches from hers. “Do you have any secrets?”

Sansa shook her head. 

“Do you?” 

“N-n-no.” She stuttered, anxiety and nerves taking over.

“Good.” Just like that he went back to normal. Like he hadn't just laid his hands on her. 

Just like that she pretended to go back to normal as well. The rest of the walk she was quiet. Feeling too stunned to process what had happened between them just now. Joffrey took her hand in his as they began to walk back to her dorm. She held his hand, out fear not affection.

“Goodnight Sansa, sorry for losing my temper.” He half smiled at her.

“It's okay.” Her voice sounded so small to her that she hardly recognized it.

The last surprise of the night was him leaning in and kissing her hard. So hard he pressed her up against the brick wall. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth as his hands rested on her hips. His body pressed up against hers. Sansa did her best to reciprocate his actions, but something was holding her back in her mind. 

When he pulled away from her, he smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before walking away. 

As soon as she was sure he was a good distance away, a shaky breath escaped her as tears began to form and fall down her cheeks. She felt numb. 

Was she wrong for not telling Joffrey about what she was doing Halloween weekend? They didn't have plans. He didn't tell her his plans. Was she wrong though? Maybe she should have mentioned it. Maybe she should have just stayed behind. She wouldn't have been have been in that situation at the party. Theon wouldn't have needed to save her.

But on the other hand, she would.have never had that time with Theon. She didn't regret that. They had never really been close and it was nice to talk.

As soon as she felt the warmth in her chest at the thought of the hug she shared with him, she felt guilty. Maybe Joffrey was right.

 

It was morning, Sansa checked her phone and saw she had quite a few texts. 

Mom:  
Home Saturday? It's been too quiet without you bunch of heathens

It was a group text to her and the rest of the Stark children. 

Joffrey:  
I'm sorry for what happened.

Sansa?

It won't happen again. I promise.

Just text me back.

Sansa, I said I'm sorry.

Text back.

Whatever.

Her heart dropped reading the texts. She had tried to forget about it. She sent him a quick text explaining she was sleeping and that everything was okay.

But was it? No. Not really. But he said he was sorry…

She was going to give him another chance. A chance to change. Hopefully he would. 

 

It was Saturday and her dad would be here any minute to pick her and her three siblings up. They were sitting inside the coffee shop with their drinks and morning snacks waiting for their dad. Sansa had opted for an iced coffee. She felt so tired recently, which she figured was due to her trouble sleeping and anxiety she felt at random times. Today she must have texted Joffrey ten times telling him her every move.

“Who are you texting?” Arya asked trying to peer over to look over her sister's screen.

“Just Joffrey.” She answered monotoned.

Arya rolled her eyes. “How boring. Why can't you like someone cooler than that weirdo.”

“Arya, you don't even like boys. So shut up.” Sansa snapped. She could feel Bran looking over at her across the table. Rickon had his headphones on and didn't pay any attention to them. 

“The keyword to that is boys. Boys are stupid because they aren't mature. I want a guy that doesn't act like a complete idiot.” Arya replied, turning away from her sister.

Sansa felt bad for her comment but she felt so tired and quick tempered. It was 7a.m. and that was too early for a Saturday. 

“I'm sorry Arya...I'm just tired.” Sansa sighed as she apologized.

Just then, their dad had pulled out from in his SUV. The Stark clan rose and walked out to greet their father. He helped load the bags as Arya helped Bran transfer from his wheelchair to the front seat of the car. Once they were all ready, they took off. Sansa decided to just put her headphones in to drown out her siblings and take a nap.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little longer with some fluff. I really suck at writing Ned and Catelyn. I'm kind of in a writing mood after last nights episode so the next chapter might come sooner than later as well.

Sansa awoke to Rickon,Bran, and Arya all staring at her. What had awoke her was them murmuring about how to wake her. 

“Who goes to sleep after drinking coffee?”

“Our whole family does that Rickon. Mom just doesn't let you have any because you're already rambunctious enough and it is.”

“Am not.”

“Her mouth is wide open, I would throw these skittles in there if it wasn't a choking hazard.”

“I know the heimlich maneuver.”

“That's not the point Arya.”

Finally, she awoke. All three of her younger siblings looking astonished that she did in fact wake. Arya scoffed, disappointed they didn't throw the skittles in her mouth. Their father had begun moving their bags in the house while they woke her up. Stepping out of the car, Sansa stretched her arms and took in a deep breath. 

It felt good to be home. The fresh northern air, the clearness of the sky, and all the greenery. It didn't have the liveliness of the city but this is where Sansa and the rest if her family found their peace. She practically ran out of her father's car to hug Lady. She had missed her dog so much and she clearly missed Sansa as she licked and nuzzled her.

Once all inside, Catelyn began making lunch knowing that all the kids would be hungry. She did have five boys to feed and it always seemed like they never stopped eating. Soon Robb, Jon, and Theon came bustling through the door laughing and being loud causing all the dogs to run to the front door barking at them and jumping on them. The sight of it made Sansa smile. Everyone was home and everything felt right.

“Robb, might as well just let all the dogs out for now.” Ned called out to his eldest. Robb did as he was told and let all six dogs out, they ran excitedly around the yard.

“Come on everyone, sandwiches are ready!” Catelyn announced loudly from the kitchen. 

Everyone started making their way into the kitchen. Arya and Rickon were pushing past each other trying to see who would be the first one there. Arya won. They all grabbed one of the paninis that their mom had made and all took a seat at the giant wooden dining table. 

The rest of the day consisted of everyone catching up on how the school year had been going. Rickon was playing soccer and was doing well, he even made some new friends this year. Arya was doing well in however many sports and activities she put herself in. Bran entered his writing into a writing competition and would hear back soon on his placement. Sansa filled her parents in on how well she was doing academically and would apply to some schools soon.

“Are you going to go for business?” Catelyn asked as they sat around the table still eating. “I think you would do so well in the business world Sansa.” 

Sansa felt herself hesitate, she wasn't sure if she wanted to share that she wanted to pursue fashion design or even modeling. In fact, she planned on the modeling part and didn't know how to tell them.

“Uhm, yeah. I think I'm going to go for business.” She nodded as she took a drink from her bottle of water. 

Theon, who was sitting across from her but further down the table, was looking at her. Though he didn't vocalize what he wanted to say, she knew what he meant. She should have just told her mom about her plans instead of lying. But she didn't know how.

 

Like always, they had a bonfire that night. It was colder up in the north than it was back at school and that is where Sansa left her favorite cold weather go to clothing. She had changed into some black leggings and her Ugg boots with some thick long socks. All of her flannels and sweaters, a Stark signature look as she called it, were all back at school. She had been so tired when she packed her bag she hadn't thought about bringing her colder clothes back up with her. She cursed herself before giving up shuffling through her closet and walked over to her door and opened it.

“Anyone have a sweater or a thicker flannel I could borrow?” She hollered out her door. “I'm an idiot and left all my practical bonfire clothes back at school.”

A few responses of no rang out from various siblings until one yes.

“I've got a sweatshirt you can borrow.” Theon's voice rang out from down the hall, he was in Robb's room. 

Sansa walked down the hall to where her older brother's room was located. The door was half open, so Sansa decided to knock in Hope's of saving herself from accidentally seeing something she didn't want to see.

“Are you decent?” She asked as she knocked.

“Morally? No, but I have pants on if that's what you mean.” Theon joked as she opened the door. He was grinning in the usual way he did when he thought he told the best line ever. 

“I knew the answer to that question.” She shot back. “I heard a rumor you had something I could borrow.”

Theon nodded his head and turned back to his duffle bag, pulling out a grayish blue crewneck sweatshirt that said University of the Vale on it. 

“Its old, but its soft and will keep you warm enough.” He handed it to her and she pulled it on. 

It was soft, it felt how your favorite sweatshirt would feel. It smelled of him too which she found oddly nice. The same faint smell of cigarettes and she could smell his cologne lingering on it as well.

“Thanks.” She smiled curtly at him before turning around and walking out the door.

“Tell mom and dad we'll be down in a minute.” Robb yelled after her.

When Sansa reached the bottom of the stairs, her mother was setting up a tray full of s'more supplies. Her father was grabbing the long metal sticks they used to roast the marshmallows on.

“Sansa, get the hot chocolates ready for me love.” Her father requested as he helped her mother open the sliding patio door. 

Sansa walked over to the two crock pots full of her mother's famous hot chocolate and grabbed out the disposable coffee cups and lids that were bought for nights like these. Taking the lid off the smell of chocolate and marshmallows filler her nostrils. It reminded her of home and cold northern nights. She grabbed the ladle a d began filling the cups, making sure to give herself a little more marshmallows than her siblings. 

“Oh good, we are having hot chocolate. I've got the perfect add on for tonight.” Theon announced cheerfully as he pulled a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream out from the cabinet they kept liquor in. 

“Of course you're adding that.” Jon laughed as he followed Robb into the kitchen. 

“Makes it all more fun.” Theon smirked as he poured some into three cups for him and her brother's. 

“I'll take some too.” She spoke up, normally she didn't partake in underage drinking but she was feeling pretty good today.

All three of them raised their brows at her. She was normally such a good and well behaved child. 

“Are you sure Sansa?” Robb asked.

“She said yes!” Theon reminded as he poured some of the Bailey's in a fourth cup for her. “Just make sure the other kids don't grab your cup.”

The rest if the Stark children joined their parents outside. Their father had built a new big bench that would sit more people around the fire. It was like a square that was missing a side. As they filled in, Sansa found herself sitting between Jon and Theon, which she appreciated that way her younger siblings wouldn't catch on they spiked their drinks. 

“So Jon, I hear you and that girl are getting more serious.” Catelyn spoke up as they began roasting their marshmallows.

Jon's face went red as Robb chuckled quietly.

“Yeah well Robb is dating Margaery!” Jon blurted to get the attention of himself. Ned and Catelyn looked over their oldest son.

“Margaery? As in Sansa's best friend?” Catelyn asked for clarification. “The girl is only 17 years old Robb. You are in college.”

“Yeah, but I like her and she likes me.” He shrugged. “We kind of liked each other for some time and then it all just happened.”

“But what about the long distance part? Is she going to go to the same school as you next year?” Ned asked. Sansa and the rest of her siblings pretended to not be paying attention.

“Well I don't know, wherever she chooses to go we'll make it work.” He responded as he fiddled with a marshmallow.

“On another note, Sansa is dating Joffrey.” Arya said nonchalantly, taking a bite of her smore. 

Oh boy. Sansa took a long drink from her cup as her parents looked over at her. Yes, Ned had been best friends with Joffrey's father but since Robert passed away from the hunting accident her father hadn't been the biggest fan of the Baratheons who he always referred to as Lannisters.

“Since when?” Catelyn asked shocked. 

“Since the beginning of the school year.” Sansa gulped. She didn't like being put on the spot when it came to her personal life.

“Well good. I hope he is a gentleman.” Ned remarked as finished his hot chocolate. 

They all continued continued to talk and change the subject multiple times. Arya just laughed at how uncomfortable her older siblings were. Sansa couldn't wait until Arya got a boyfriend and then she could make her uncomfortable by putting her on the spot.

It began to get late and their parents decided they were going to head in and they made Rickon come in as well though he did protest it. As soon as they had left Theon pulled a bottle of vodka out from his jacket that they were all surprised he kept hidden.

“Now the fun begins!” He exclaimed joyfully, standing to top everyone's cups off with vodka. Bran had to be peer pressured into, Arya was more than willing, and Sansa just went long with it.

“Let's play a game. Let's go around and everyone admit the dumbest thing they've done.” Theon suggested.

“I think Sansa admitting to dating Joffrey took the cake.” Arya remarked with smile.

“Shut it. Just you wait until you actually get a personal life. ” Sansa warned her.

“This is why I don't have one, it's a weakness.” Arya stated matter of factly.

“Okay...why don't start.” Robb cut in. “Sometimes when I start talking, I don't even know where I'm going with the conversation. I just hope I find my way through it.”

“One time, I thought it would be a good idea to pour coffee into my bowl of cereal.” Jon started. “It would have been if I wasn't eating fruity pebbles”

“When we first started school and had to make up all these logins I got so overwhelmed with remembering everything I made my password ‘incorrect’ so when intoned in the wrong password it would tell me what my password really was.” Theon admitted with no shame

“That is the dumbest yet smartest thing I have ever heard.” Bran commented as he let it process.

They all took turns sharing dumb moments and just weird things that had happened to them as they laughed and finished off the bottle of liquor. Somewhere during all of that Sansa had fallen asleep and was leaning on Theon's shoulder.

“Do you want me to wake her?” Jon asked as they started cleaning up.

“Nah, just let her sleep.” Theon waved him off.

“Well we can't leave her out here.” Robb replied.

“I'll carry her. She seems like she's pretty out.” He suggested. Robb and job didn't object as they put out the fire and began to walk back towards the house. Arya had already began to push Bran back. 

Theon turned to the deeply asleep Sansa and scooped her up careful to not wake her. He smiled slightly as she curled into him, she seemed so peaceful like this. Jon held the door open for Theon as he walked back inside and closed it behind him. He walked up the stairs cautiously making sure not to wake her as he entered her bedroom and laid her gently on her bed. He pulled off her boots, she would freak out if she woke up with her dirty boots on her clean bed, he thought. Once they were off and pulled the blanket over her and walked out quietly and closed the door.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!
> 
> Sexual assault is mentioned in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING 
> 
> Okay so I went back and forth on this a but before writing it, which is why it is written the way it is. 
> 
> There is sexual assault in this chapter and the effects of an unhealthy relationship become mor apparent. There is a light at the end of this tunnel, but we are still in the tunnel.

It was December now which meant only a little more school left until their holiday break. Sansa felt bad for wanting to be back home with her family. She felt bad because she did love spending time with Margaery and Jeyne. She felt bad because she couldn't wait to get away from Joffrey. Things felt chaotic and messy to her when it came to him. 

All her time went to homework and extra credit or doing whatever Joffrey wanted to do. He was stressing out because his mother had planned for him to attend some special events to build relationships with important people. He would bring her along, which wasn't bad. It had only been two dinners and she did enjoy dressing up for the occasion. She even wore a dress that she had made herself. It was a long black dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. She had made it a year ago. 

Sansa was a little above average height for a girl and her legs were long making it annoying to find dresses that fit the way she wanted them to fit. She felt pretty that night with her hair in loose waves flowing down her back. She made sure to look her best. Joffrey never said anything about her appearance and it made her mildly self conscious. 

The even seemed to have went well and she thought Joffrey was in a good mood until they got into the car. They were in the backseat and the driver had the window rolled up separating him from them. Sansa was going on about how fun the dinner was and about how good the food was. She noticed Joffrey was looking out the window,resting his chin on his hand looking irritated.

What's wrong she asked. A moment she now regretted. He had ignored her before going off on her, telling her he shouldn't have brought her and that she was embarrassing. Sansa had tried to apologize for anything she might have done to upset him, she couldn't think of what it could have been. Tears began to flow and his anger only grew. Before she knew it he had lost control and began punching her. Nowhere that would show visible bruises. He had hit her legs and her side. She curled up to protect her face. She didn't know how to make it stop. What to say or do to make it stop. She had tried to calm him and apologize. His knuckle hit her brow and she knew it bruise.

Once he finally stopped, Sansa was holding herself an attempt to comfort herself as she tried to stifle her sobs. Her body ached but it didn't fully register the pain as her stomach felt sick and her throat and chest felt constricted. She felt his hand graze her shoulder.

I'm sorry is what came out of his mouth. She didn't say anything at first. She couldn't look at him. He apologized again, swore he didn't mean it as he pulled her into him and planted small kisses to her forehead and cheeks. She let him, she felt so numb now as he pressed his lips to hers and cupped her face - a gesture that once would have made her swoon now felt like an obligation. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she didn't fight that either. Nor did she push him away as he started kissing her neck and her collar bone while his hands wandered her body settling on her breast. She just closed her eyes and tried to think of home. 

Running outside with her siblings. Hiking through the woods. Bonfires. Snowball fights. The lake house they would visit. Swimming in the lake. Her dad driving the boat pulling her and Arya on inner tubes and flipping them over so they fell into the water. Stargazing out in the middle of the yard because you could see the night sky without light pollution in the north.

This is what she tried to focus on while she felt Joffrey's rough and eager hands pull the straps of her dress down so he could reveal her chest easier. To distract herself as he pushed the skirt of her dress up so he could hastily run his rigid hands up her thighs. She felt him push her down on the seat and his weight was upon her now and she could feel her panties being pulled down her legs. She closed her eyes tightly as tears formed and a shaky sob escaped her.

 

“Ready to go shopping?” Margaery asked cheerfully as she came booming through the door. Sansa was just finishing saving her essay on her laptop. 

“Yeah, let me just grab my jacket.” She folded up her laptop and stood and walked towards the closet to grab her her long black quilted parka. She threw in her crossbody purse and made sure she grabbed her phone. 

“Sansa what size is that coat? It looks big on you?” Margaery pointed out as she grabbed the excess material that Sansa didn't fill out. 

“It's a medium.”

Margaery eyed her friend carefully. “Whatever you say.”

 

They were walking around downtown with bags in their hands full of gifts they had bought for their friends and family. Margaery suggested they go sit down to eat somewhere since they had been shopping for hours. Sansa reluctantly agreed. She felt anxious, like she should head back to her dorm. Like she was doing something wrong being out with her best friend.

They sat down at an Italian restaurant. Margaery loved Italian food and normally so did Sansa. They looked over the menu and Margaery was going on about how excited she was to give whatever gift it was she found to her grandmother. 

“Are you girls ready to order?” The waiter asked them as he approached their table, pen and pad ready.

“Yes, I'll take the chicken alfredo and a Sprite please.” Margaery answered confidently.

“Uhm, I'll take the house salad and a water please.” Sansa replied softly trying to ignore Margaery watching her. 

The waiter nodded and walked away and then girls shuffled off their coats. 

“Sansa, it is hotter than all hells. How are you wearing a sweater under that coat?” Margaery asked her friend flabbergasted.

“I guess I run cold.” Sansa shrugged.

Her answer didn't please Margaery and it showed with the way she cocked her eyebrow up at her

“Sansa you're from Winterfell. You guys practically wear shorts and flip flops when the rest of us are piling on layer after layer of clothing.” Margaery responded, her voice heavy with concern. 

She placed a hand over Sansa's which was resting on the table.

“You are my best friend. Please tell me what is going on with you.” She pleaded with her voice and her eyes.

Sansa felt like she had a stone in her throat as she tried to swallow. How could she tell anyone what is going? What was going on? Joffrey wasn't all bad, he cared for her. He would hold her or kiss her if he didn't care about her. Yes, he had a bad temper. But doesn't everyone have a temper? Joffrey wasn't all bad. He wasn't, she was sure of it. 

But at the same time, she went to great lengths to cover things up. Showering at weird times. Wearing clothes that covered her body, even to bed she would wear long sleeves and long pants. Even that night when she came back to her dorm she tiptoed quietly while she grabbed her shower stuff and made sure to bring her clothes so she could dress before coming back to her room.

“Nothing is going on.” Sansa tried to lie. “I'm just stressed. I want to pursue what makes me happy and I don't know how to tell my mom and I'll be home next week and I'll know she will talk about college.”

“Well I'm sure if you're honest with her she would appreciate it.” Margaery responded, but Sansa knew what she really meant. She meant tell her, she would understand and help her.

But she couldn't.

 

It was time for bed and Sansa laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep and her roommates had fallen asleep with minimal effort. She was jealous of that. Too many thoughts plagued her mind and she couldn't tune them out. Her chest felt tight and she had the urge to scream.

Rubbing her hands over her face, she reached for her phone. Since she couldn't sleep she figured scrolling through social media wouldn't be a bad idea. She grabbed her headphones and plugged them into her phone so she could hear the audio without waking her friends.

Facebook was filled with her mom posting pictures of the dogs dressed as elves or reindeers. Sansa smiled. Her mom also posted the Christmas tree she had put up with all its red and green ornaments. They had picked it out before they all left to go back to school. She remembered them all searching and searching for the right tree. How she still had Theon's sweatshirt on. He told her to just keep it. It was in her drawer right now, matter of fact.

She looked to Snapchat next and watched the videos everyone had posted. There was one Jon posted with him face the camera looking unenthused, then faced it forward showing Robb and Theon doing keg stands. Sansa giggled.

The next video was Theon's. He was chugging a beer and Robb was behind him doing the same. Theon finished first and yelled “keep up old man!” Which made Robb glare at him and yell back “we're the same age!” which only made Theon laugh with his drowsy looking eyes.

Something about seeing him made her happy. Different from when she saw her siblings post. It made her...she didn't know what it made her. But she always got excited to see Theon post. She decided to reply to Theon's video, telling him Jon is the old man rather than Robb.

 

Theon was stumbling outside onto the porch of where the party was being held. He needed fresh air. He was trashed no doubt about it. Not that trashed enough to not notice the blonde haired girl smoking a cigarette on the steps of the porch. In typical Theon fashion, he swaggered over and plopped down next to her.

“Seat taken?” He tried not to slur his words as he spoke. 

She grinned and shook her her head. “No.”

“Good.” He smiled leaning in closer. She offered him her cigarette which he took and took a drag of. Blowing the smoke out slowly.

He decided to test his luck and leaned into kiss her. Luckily for him, she leaned into him and returned the kiss. He deepend it and moved his hand to her face as she let out a small moan. She was his. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Normally he would ignore it but for some reason he felt the urge to check it.

“Hold on.” He said as he pulled his phone out as Alyssa pouted. She looked like an Alyssa to him. He paid her no mind as he unlocked his phone to view the notification. 

A smile spread across his face as he saw it was Sansa messaging him on Snapchat. He opened it and giggled. She was right. Jon was the old man of their group. They had to beg him to come out tonight and to not wear a sweater.

Theon:  
We had to beg him not to wear that sweater with the elbow patches.

Sansa:  
Oh Gods. Burn it. It's awful.

Theon:  
Are you suggesting a bonfire?;)

Sansa:  
I'll distract him while you steal at Christmas

Theon:  
I won't be at Christmas):

Sansa:  
What?! Why not?!?!?! It's more fun with you there:’(

Theon:  
Going to Pyke. Yara is having dinner there.  
Tell you what.  
I'll drive over as soon as Yara's Christmas stuff is done  
I won't even drink. You know how hard that is with my family.

Sansa:  
Sounds good:)

Theon:  
Still got that sweatshirt?

Sansa:  
Yeah?

Theon:  
Good.

Theon didn't notice that Alyssa walked away in a huff. He didn't really care. He was currently smiling at his phone like an idiot. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that made him feel giddy, he hadn't felt like that before. Or maybe it was what he was trying to deny. He pushed the thought from his head but it was harder than he thought. The more he tried not to think about it the more he did. 

The night after Sansa had slept in his bed, he could still smell her faintly. It smelt like roses. She always smelled of roses. When he let her stay asleep against his shoulder it was because he knew how tired she had been because she looked it. That was when he knew something in him had a soft spot for her. When he carried up those stairs and she curled into him, he felt his heart swell. Part of him wanted to lay next to her as he put her down on that bed. At the time, he also blamed the alcohol then.

But that's because he didn't want to admit he was developing feelings for his best friend's little sister. How cliche. 

Theon:  
Sweet dreams(:


	10. 10

Sansa was grateful to be in the car packed with her siblings. This felt normal, this felt safe. This is what she has been yearning for. She had texted Joffrey everything she was doing that morning so he wouldn't freak out and so he couldn't claim she didn't tell him anything. She even took screenshots of their conversations and stored them in their own folder in case she had to prove something. 

Yes, she was still with him. Yes, she had been with him in that way. But now it was more willingly. She learned the less resistance and less timidness was better. Submission was better. Was she happy? When he was in a good mood she was happy. Did she think about leaving? Yes. But she tried to break up with him a day or two after...it...happened. he threaten to tell everyone that she was a whore and had begged him for it. He threaten to tell her parents. 

She couldn't leave him easily so she tried to be with him effortlessly. But it took so much effort. So many fights about paranoia and so many times he threaten to hurt her. So many times he had hurt her. Sansa felt trapped and she couldn't tell anyone.

They played a game on the car ride up. Every yellow car her siblings saw they would punch each other. A game she used to love to participate in. It took everything in her not to scream at Rickon when he punched her hard in the arm where she was still bruised. She played it off as she wasn't paying attention and it took her off guard. Bran eyeing her suspiciously through the rearview mirror didn't go unnoticed by her. Or Arya.

Home. They were finally home. She had been wanting to be here for what felt like years but was only a month in reality. She could have kissed the ground she was so happy to be here. 

She helped her father unload the bags. She packed better this time and she was grateful for it once she felt how cold it was in Winterfell. But she loved the way the land looked blanketed in sparkling white snow. The trees looked almost magical as did the hills off in the distance. Their house was decorated in white Christmas lights and garlands and red bows. 

“Take off those shopping wet shoes!” She heard her mother yell as they came through the door. Arya and Rickon were already mucking up the obviously cleaned and polished fifty times over hardwood floors. “I brought you two into this world and so help me by the Seven I will take you out of it.”

Sansa and her dad smiled at each other, stifling their laughter so Catelyn didn't hear them. 

“Brandon Stark! You stop laughing!” Catelyn yelled again.

“I'm going to get the wildlings under control, can you put away their bags?” Ned asked her. She nodded and began taking off her boots. 

Robb and Jon had showed up a couple hours after them and it felt like it was officially holiday break. They were all spread around the fire place in the living room watching movies and such. It felt nice to be lazy and home. 

“Looks like Theon is coming over earlier than planned.” Robb said aloud looking at his phone.

“How come? I thought he was spending Christmas morning with his family.” Catelyn asked worried. As much as she would hide it, she cared for Theon as if he was her own. After his mother had a mental break down and killed herself, she felt bad that he was left with his father.

“Says he got into a fight with his brothers.” Robb responded. “I knew that would happen.”

Sansa didn't say anything, but she did feel a little excited that she would be seeing him before Christmas. She tried to deny herself the happiness he brought her in the forms of randoms texts and snapchats but it was useless. He was the only person who could make her laugh these days. Which was a weird thought for her. They practically grew up together and though he was close enough to feel like a brother, he didn't.

“Sansa dear, aren't you hot in that long sleeve shirt?” Her mother questioned her. 

Sansa shook her head. “No, I feel pretty comfortable.”

It was a lie. She did feel warm but she couldn't expose her arms. Some of her bruises she was able to cover with cover up if she needed to, but these ones were too new and too purple. So she hid herself in a light blue long sleeve shirt and wore some black leggings which she decided best so her pant legs didn't ride up.

 

They were in the middle of dinner when they heard the front door open and the dogs scatter over to the sound.

“Have no fear, I have arrived. Let the party begin.” Theon announced with a cocky smile as he came around the corner.

Sansa smiled until she noticed the black eye he was sporting.

“Theon, what happened?” Catelyn asked alarmed.

“A family disagreement.” He responded smartly.

“Cat, leave it be.” Ned said to her, placing his hand over hers. “Do you remember how many black eyes my brothers and I gave each other? Or Jon and Robb? Or Arya and Rickon?”

Everyone laughed at her father categorizing Arya as a son.

“Come sit Theon, there is an empty spot across from Sansa.” Catelyn instructed him. 

Theon waltzed over to the empty seat and began filling the empty plate with the chicken, mashed potatoes, and vegetables that were laid out. Catelyn Stark always served up amazing dinners amidst her busy schedule.

Everyone was conversing loudly with one another. Arya and Jon were debating something while Robb laughed at them. Rickon was playing with his food. Bran began refereeing his siblings while Catelyn and Ned discussed work stuff and who else would be stopping by on Christmas.

“How's it going Sansa?” Theon asked as he ate his potatoes.

“Ah, it's going. Just glad finals are over. What about you? I bet you're glad your semester is done.”

“Yeah, only like a few more years left.” He joked with a grin that made her smile. 

“You seeing anybody? I heard it's cuffing season.” She half teased.

He shook his head. “Hasn't really been on my mind. I've been busy with work and school.”

She nodded. Part of her was glad to hear he wasn't seeing anyone.

“You still with Jeffrey?” He asked with a cocked brow.

“Joffrey.” She corrected with a laugh. “And yes, I am.”

“He treat you good?” He asked sincerely, his eyes focused on hers making her feel somewhat nervous.

“Y-yeah. He does.” She knew she didn't sound convincing. 

“Good, I'm glad.” He smiled curtly as he continued to finish his food.

 

After dinner, Sansa and Arya helped their mother clean up before heading into the living room to watch scary movies with the boys. Ned and Catelyn called it a night since tomorrow was Christmas Eve and they had some stuff to grab in town for Christmas day.

When Sansa walked into the living she noticed the only seat available was on the end next to Theon. Of course, she thought. She sat down, pulling the throw blanket down with her so she could hide behind it when she got too scared. Everyone voted for The Conjuring and Sansa just knew it would scare her.

As the movie started, she already felt creeped out and sitting on the end of the couch with nothing but open space to her left was nerve racking. Without thinking she scooted closer to Theon, who eyed her amused.

“Scared already princess?” He teased quietly.

“Shut up.” She snapped. He just smiled that lopsided smile.

As the movie continued on Sansa could feel herself feeling paranoid about a jump scare, it was building up. Of course, it happened. Just when the mom is on the stairs and hands clapped. She nearly jumped into Theon's lap, it went unnoticed by her family because Robb and Jon jumped and Rickon screamed which earned an amused laugh from Arya.

Theon tried his best not to laugh and wrapped an arm around a scared Sansa who was buried in his side with a blanket in front of her face.

“You can look now.” He whispered. Just as she did though, another spirit appeared out of nowhere atop of the girl's wardrobe in the movie.

Sansa buried her face into Theon's chest refusing to look until it sounded safe. She could feel Theon chuckling slowly. She could also feel how warm he felt under his plaid flannel shirt. She could hear the way his heart beat, strong and fast. He was somewhat muscular, his chest didn't feel super hard. And he smelt amazing. She couldn't really smell the cigarettes anymore but she felt intoxicated by his cologne. 

Theon rubbed her arm gently to make her feel better, but what he didn't realize was that he rubbed right over her big purple bruise. He ignored the way she tensed up and flinched. Later, he decided. Later he would ask her about that. Theon wasn't always the smartest guy but he did pay attention to stuff. Like how Sansa who normally wore tank tops and t-shirts to lounge around in was suddenly wearing a long sleeve. How she had dark circles under eyes. How she seemed okay at first glance, but if you continued to watch her you could see something was keeping her on guard. Later. Until then, every time she felt scared during the movie he did his best to gently comfort her. To make her feel safe.

 

“Should we wake them?” Rickon asked. The movie had ended and when they all decided to head up to bed, they noticed Theon and Sansa fast asleep already.

“Nah, let them sleep. She didn't sleep the whole car ride and she mentioned not sleeping well last night.” Bran reasoned.

“Plus, this picture will embarrass the hell out of them.” Arya replied gleefully as she took multiple pictures of a sleeping Theon with a sleeping Sansa curled up to him. “He's even got his arm around her!”

“Guys enough.” Jon demanded using his best big brother voice.

“They're not like that anyways.” Robb interjected. 

“Still makes for good blackmail.” Arya shrugged as she took two more pictures for good measure. 

“Let them sleep. If they wake up, they wake up.” Robb said as he began walking up the stairs. 

The rest of the Stark children left the living room to go to sleep. Leaving only the artificial candles as the only light source besides the Christmas tree. Jon did make sure to cover Sansa up a little more so she wouldn't be cold before heading up to his room.

 

Theon awoke, his eyes adjusting to the dimly lit living room. He felt the weight of something on him, or someone. He looked down and what he saw warmed his heart more than liked to admit as his lips formed a small smile.

Sansa was fast asleep with her head resting right over heart and for moment he was scared he'd wake her with how fast and hard his heart was beating. Her arm was wrapped around his middle holding onto to him while her leg was draped over his. The only way Theon knew it wasn't a dream was the fact that his eye still hurt where his brother had punched him.

He didn't want to wake her, but he thought she would be more comfortable in her bed than on the couch with him. Before he woke her, he ran his hand over her hair. Taking in the last of the moment before he woke her.

“Sansa?” He spoke softly as tapped her back. “Sansa, wake up.”

She stirred and let out a groan as she opened her eyes. 

“Theon?” Her sleepy voice asked as she began to sit up. After she realized that she had been sleeping on him, he could see her cheeks flush red even in the darkness. Theon just smiled amused. “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I fell asleep. On you.”

He laughed slightly. “It's alright, I fell asleep too. It looks like everyone else left us and went to bed.”

They were sitting so close still and Theon could smell the scent of roses coming from her.

“I figured I'd wake you so you could sleep on something better than the couch.” 

Sansa tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, good idea. But uhm, I think I'm going to get a snack first. “

She stood quickly and walked towards the kitchen, the whole way over feeling like her heart was going to explode. She had fallen asleep on Theon and not just like casually. She had her arm wrapped around him, her head was resting on his damn chest, her leg was on him. She felt embarrassed beyond any level she had ever felt before. 

Sansa opened the freezer door and pulled out the pint of lemon cake ice cream her mother had bought specifically for her. She sat at the corner or the kitchen island with her spoon and ice cream. Trying to forget how award she felt.

Meanwhile, Theon stood from the couch with his hands in his pockets trying to debate his next move. Does he just say goodnight and go to bed? Does he go and talk to her? He didn't want to say goodnight quite yet.

Theon joined Sansa at the kitchen island. It didn't go undetected by him the way she tried to avoid eye contact with him. He found it cute and took it as a sign that maybe she was feeling that there was something between. Small as it might be, it was still there.

“Are you okay?” Theon asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

Sansa raised an eye at him. “What do you mean?”

Theon took a deep breath before specifying. “I mean in general. Are you okay? Is everything okay?”

“Why do you ask?” She questioned with a defensive tone.

“I ask because you seem different.” He explained, treading as careful as he could. “Sansa you look like you don't sleep anymore, you look like you're losing weight, and I can't pretend I didn't notice the way you flinched and tensed when I touched your arm.”

Sansa stared down at her ice cream that she was digging at with her spoon not knowing how to respond. She wasn't a good liar and Theon knew that.

“What's on your arm Sansa?” He pressed, his voice soft.

“I don't want to talk about it.” She stated in a monotone voice.

“You can tell me.” He assured, taking her hand in his.

It was too much for her. The aches in her body and in her mind, the anxiety she has had burning inside of her, whatever was going on between her and Theon, this conversation. 

It was too much.

“There's nothing to tell Theon. Just leave me alone.” She snapped, standing from the stool and storming of the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom where she locked the door and leaned against it.

She pushed herself off the door and walked over to her dresser to grab out shorts and tank top. She felt so hot all of a sudden in her clothes. Her door was locked so no one could barge in on her in the morning. As she took off her long warm layers clothes she caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror. What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Bruises of all colors were displayed on her body. Her arms were she had been punched and held down. The big purple one vibrant in the mirror. She bruises on her ribs from when he blew up and started throwing punches at her. There were bruises from where he held her down, to make her still. There was a healing large brown bruise on the inside of her thigh from his boney hips being thruster against him. 

Sansa pulled her long layers back on. She didn't want to see anymore of what her body had to show her. Not until she showered in the morning. She plopped down on her bed and laid there in silence staring up at the ceiling. The only lights in were the fairy lights she had hung and then moonlight that came in from her window. Her tears were drying and she was drifting off to sleep.

 

“Kids! Breakfast!” She heard her father's booming voice throughout their large house. 

Stretching out her limbs, Sansa rose from her bed. She felt even more tired today than days prior. As she walked towards the door something on the ground just before her door daughter her attention. She bent down picked up what looked like to be a folded piece of paper.

Sansa,  
I'm sorry about last night. Let me make it up to you? You always said you wanted to go look at all of those houses with Christmas lights. 

Theon

Sansa felt herself smile. She felt bad about storming off last night and was going to apologize after breakfast.

“Kids come on!” Her father called out again.

She open her door and descended the wooden stairs. The scent of French toast bacon wafted through the house and Sansa suddenly felt like she could eat twenty pieces of of French toast.

“Morning dear, go ahead and serve yourself. Coffee is brewing now as well.” Her mother informed as she strided over to the dining room table with her plate where most of her family already was.

Sansa was filling her plate when Theon entered the kitchen. Their eyes met but they didn't say anything. After grabbing her cup of coffee she joined her family at the table.

“So what's everyone doing today?” Ned asked from the head of the table. 

“I was going to drive over to...a friend's house.” Jon said carefully. “We have plans to go see a movie later.” 

“Just say her name.” Arya rolled her eyes. “Bran and Rickon and I were going to go play hockey with the Reeds later. If that's alright.”

“I don't see why not.” Ned responded taking a drink from his mug. “Your mother and I have some stuff to tend to today.”

“Margaery was going to be flying in tonight from Highgarden tonight. Her family is celebrating Christmas today.” Robb said, Sansa smiled. Having her best friend under the same roof as her would be nice.

“What about you Sansa dear?” Catelyn asked as she cut up her French toast.

“Theon isn't doing anything tonight so I suckered him into taking me to go see Christmas lights.” She said simply as she took a bite of her French toast.

Theon looked up from his seat next to Robb. His eyes meeting hers. She gave him a small smile that he returned. Arya, who next to her was grinning. This Sansa did not see.


	11. 11

Sansa had spent some time picking out her outfit for the night. She ended up choosing to wear her black leggings, a white-grey crew neck sweater, her denim jacket, and boots paired with long thick grey socks. There was an excitement she felt for tonight, though she and Theon were just friends at best- there was something about being with him that made her happy. 

She came bouncing down the stairs with a smile on her face, Theon stood from his seat on the couch as she entered the living room. He was wearing his sherpa lined denim jacket with a faded dark grey sweatshirt, dark jeans, and boots.

“Ready?” She asked excited.

“I am if you are.” He replied back with a smile. Sansa nodded and out the door they went.

Theon’s truck took a couple minutes to heat up but it wasn’t that bad. She noticed that he had cleaned out his truck, there were no more empty cans and cups floating about. Theon pulled out of the driveway, Sansa was thankful his truck handled the snow so well as it was still flurrying out. 

“So I’m thinking we can get hot chocolate or whatever up here, did you want to listen to Christmas music or regular music.?” Theon asked, eyes still on the white road.

“Hmm,” Sansa thought. “I say Christmas music.”

“Here, my passcode is 0609.” Theon said as he handed her his phone. Sansa took it and plugged it into the aux cord and scanned spotify for the best Christmas playlist. She has been liking more modern covers of Christmas music. She selected “Wonderful Christmastime” covered by The Shins.

“I’m a little surprised you gave me your passcode. I didn’t even think Robb was allowed that information.” Sansa said amused. Theon smirked.

“He doesn’t, so consider yourself lucky and also don’t share that with anyone.” He warned playfully.

Theon pulled into the Starbucks that was in town, it worked out perfectly since the neighborhood with all the nice lights were past town. Theon said he would run in and that she could stay put in the car. Which she did. When he returned he was grinning with snowflakes still melting in his hair.

“What’s so funny?” She asked him, eyeing him carefully as she took her drink from him.

“We're almost matching.” He said motioning between them. “We have similar jackets on.”

Sansa looked between Theon and herself. “True, we are almost matching.”

“You know what this means?” He asked with a fake serious expression.

“What does this mean?” She asked rolling her eyes.

“This means we must take a selfie.”

Sansa laughed. “Fine, but use your phone.”

Theon didn’t question why it had to be his phone, he figured it involved Joffrey somehow. He unplugged his phone and picked it up from the cup holder where it was resting. Scooting a little closer to her, he wrapped one arm around her while his other hand held out his phone to take the picture.

“Smile princess!” Theon exclaimed as he moved his hand to tickle her. Sansa laughed and squirmed against him as his laughter joined hers. Once the picture was taken, he scooted back to his spot as he viewed the picture. “Ah, it’s a masterpiece. This one is going on the gram!”

“The-” Sansa started.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t follow me and I won’t tag you in it.” Theon assured her with a smile.

“Thanks.” She said as she thumbed the top of her hot chocolate.

Theon put the Christmas music back on before they drove off and he was singing all the songs aloud to her. “Last Christmas” came on and Theon was getting very into bopping his head from side to side and singing with a dramatic flare that made her laugh hard. She knew he was doing this to get her thoughts away from Joffrey, it was working. That was the magic of Theon though, he was always joking around.

Sansa took a sip from her hot chocolate. “Why does this taste so much better than usual?”

“That is because I told them extra whip cream and asked for a pump of peppermint.” He announced proudly as they turned down the road with all the houses with insane amounts of Christmas lights and decorations. Sansa instantly was glued to her window, eyes wide with excitement as she took in all the different colored lights.

Theon slowed his speed so she could take in all the lights. He enjoyed this as well, but he enjoyed watching her be happy more. “White Christmas” by Bright Eyes came up next on the playlist that was on and Theon couldn’t imagine a more perfect song to take in scene before him. White snow, white and rainbow lights glowing brightly, and the girl who had somehow worked her way into his heart marvelling at it all. 

“Theon look how pretty all those trees look! Oh, and they have those fake deers with lights on them too!” She remarked with delight as she was practically glued to his truck window.

“Yeah look over there, all the trees are a different color.” He pointed out to her as he took a sip from his hot chocolate, keeping one hand on the wheel.

“And that one is in all blue lights, how pretty!” She exclaimed. Every house they saw brought her joy and like it was the first time she was seeing something like it. Her favorites were the ones with blue, green, and pink lights. They gave the white landscape a new view.

 

They drove until there were no more houses to see and there was no more hot chocolate left to drink. The music was still playing and Sansa was going on about pretty all the houses were.

“Thank you Theon. This was really fun.” She began. “Also, I'm sorry about storming out on you last night.”

Theon looked over at her. She was looking down and messing with the hem of her sweater. He didn't want her to feel bad, he felt bad. He was the one who brought up everything. 

“Sansa, you don't have to apologize.” He spoke softly, keeping his eyes on the road and fighting the urge to look at only her. “I shouldn't have asked you about that stuff.”

“You were only asking because you care.” 

He did care, more than he wanted to admit and more than she would ever know.

“Well I'm here if you ever need me.” He assured her. They were quiet as the music played and the mood felt tense. Suddenly Theon had an idea.

“What?” 

“What what?” Theon replied smirking. Sansa raised a brow at him.

“You look like you're plotting something.” She stated. Theon's smile only grew. He was plotting something.

“Nah, just remembered a funny joke is all.” He responded. Sansa didn't believe him. She believed him even less as he drove into an empty parking lot covered in snow. 

“What are we doing?” She was looking around as if she was missing something.

“Buckle up buttercup.” Theon instructed as he began driving and turning the truck, spinning it in circles. 

“Theon!” She half shrieked half laughed as Theon spun the truck into multiple doughnuts. He was laughing and smiling the whole time as they slid around. So was she.

The ten minutes they spent there felt like hours as they laughed and Sansa held on for dear life. Theon looked over at her and would forever replaying in his head. Sansa was laughing and smiling big, her long red hair flowing around her. Their eyes met for a moment and he knew right then and there that he would do anything for her. 

 

Once they reached the house everyone was pretty much asleep or just getting asleep. The living room was dark with the exception of the Christmas tree which glowed with piles of presents under it. 

“Thanks again for tonight.” Sansa thanked Theon again as they came through the door. 

“Anytime princess.” He grinned at her as he called her the nickname. She used to get annoyed when he would say it, now she just shook her head and smiled at him. “We better get to bed, you guys like to do Christmas early around here.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Sansa nodded. She went to turn to walk up the stairs but changed her mind. Instead turning back towards Theon and hugging him tightly. 

Unlike the first time, he didn't hesitate and instead returned her embrace and took in every second of it. He would have kept her in his arms forever if he could. As they pulled away from each other, Theon had to fight the urge to kiss her. He didn't want to ruin a good thing.

“Goodnight.” She whispered with a smile and quietly went up the stairs as he walked down the hall to the guest room which really was his room at this point. 

 

Once inside her bedroom, Sansa changed into her pajamas. Margaery wasn't in her room which meant...that she was in Robb's room. Sansa shuddered at the thought but pushed it out of her head as she laid back on the bed. She wasn't quite ready for sleep so she scrolled her social media. Facebook was dull and didn't have much happened. Snapchat was filled of stories from everyone. She did enjoy Arya's video of her and then Reed kids playing hockey. 

Then there was Margaery's video from her point of view running up to Robb at the airport. It was cute and Sansa felt sad for a moment. Joffrey would never be that happy to see her or even show such joyous affection towards her. She wondered if anyone would. She shifted from Snapchat to Instagram and scrolled through and liked all her siblings post. Jon had actually posted a picture if him and Ygritte and Sansa smiled at that, he was always so private and lone wolf like that the idea of him finding someone who makes him happy made her happy. 

The next picture was one that made her heart warm. It was the picture Theon took of them earlier in the night. He captioned it “Denim Devils” and she chuckled to herself. It was right before she had started laughing and she looked so happy. What she liked about this too was that Theon also looked happy as he had his arm around her. She double tapped liked the picture. True to his word he hadn't tagged her in it, which Sansa was grateful for. If Joffrey Had seen it...well she didn't know anymore. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and just focus on the great night she had.

It wasn't that simple though, her mind was instead focused on Theon. It sounded strange and if these thoughts had come into her mind months ago she would have probably assumed she was sick or something. But even that felt like a lie. Though he was raised around her like a brother, he most definitely was not. The few hugs they have shared didn't feel like the hugs she got from Robb or Jon. She didn't feel the same around him as she did Robb or Jon either. What was happening? Things were changing. Something had changed and it all started back at the Halloween party. But she couldn't let the truth in, couldn't accept it. She was with Joffrey and he would be furious if she tried to end things with him. So for now, she had tonight's memories.


	12. 12

The Stark house was filled with Christmas music, the smell of Catelyn’s cooking, and chatter of everyone who filled the house. The living room and kitchen both were filled with Sansa’s family as well as Theon and Margaery. Uncle Benjen had even drove down to visit and her father invited his head of security Mr. Rodrik, who had been with her father since he began his political career. On Christmas, everyone was welcomed by her father.

Sansa sat on the steps of the stairs drinking some punch her mother made whilst she looked on at her family. Arya was chatting up Robb and Jon’s friend Gendry who they invited up last minute, Rickon was running around doing whatever it was he was doing, Bran was conversing with uncle Benjen, Jon had invited Ygritte over, and then her eyes fell to Robb and Margaery. They were snuggled up on the couch with his arm around her as he whispered something amusing to her. Sansa watched on with a pang of jealousy building in her. She had a boyfriend, but he would never show such affection like that to her. Joffrey would never put his arm around her lovingly but rather to claim her as if she was property. He would never whisper in her ear in a way that would make her smile or blush but simple to correct her or threaten her. 

No doubt Sansa was feeling more depressed watching her brother’s be happy with their girlfriends, she was happy for them but she felt empty and sad at the sight. Maybe she would try to leave him. Maybe. But was she strong enough?

“Why the long face princess?” Theon’s voice broke her thoughts as he plopped down on the steps beside her.

“Just a little tired is all.” She lied as she forced a smile and sipped the punch.

“Yeah we did get back a little late and your brother and sister woke up way earlier than any sane person should ever.” Sansa chuckled softly at his words. Robb and Arya had all but physically fought each other to be the first one downstairs. There was no prize-they were just competitive.

“I thought someone was hurt or dying when I woke.” She laughed as she faced him.

“I know, I was actually disappointed that no one was.” He grinned. 

Sansa felt her heart skip a beat suddenly. She hated and loved the effect Theon seemed to have on her. She hated it because she shouldn’t feel these little things towards him. She loved it because it didn’t make her feel so numb and empty. She was able to feel normal around him. 

“I got you something by the way.” He said as he got up and disappeared around the corner to his room and reappeared within a moment. He had a small bow with a red bow on it and was now handing it to her as he reclaimed his seat next to her. 

Sansa took the box from him and flipped it open. Inside was a silver necklace with a round silver pendant that had a compass rose cut into it. She hadn’t expected to receive something like this from Theon.

“I saw it and I thought of you, it’s sort of a reminder to choose your own path even though others may not be happy with it.” He explained looking down at his feet.

“I love it Theon, thank you.” She smiled. “I’ll wear it every day.”

He laughed then. “You don’t have to.”

“But I’m going to anyways.” She replied nudging his shoulder with hers.

 

The days leading up to New Year’s were calm and relaxing and just what Sansa wanted in a holiday break. She spent time with her siblings watching tv and movies or outside having snowball fights. It was great. Having Margaery around really made it a dream for her though even if she was being grossly affectionate with Robb. They were all gathered around the living room ready to watch whatever movie that had been voted on when the two love birds were being especially affectionate. 

“Will you two quit it or just get a room already? You’re killing me.” Theon grumbled from his seat at the end of the couch. Sansa chuckled to herself from her seat beside him as did Arya who was sitting next to her.

“Oh shove it Greyjoy, as if you aren’t like this with any girl you bring around.” Margaery shot back at him. 

“Actually, Theon hasn’t brought one around since, well damn how long has it been?” Robb asked with a furrowed brow. 

“October.” Theon responded quietly as he took a sip from his water bottle.

“What!? That’s actually a little concerning Theon.” Jon exclaimed. “Have you been feeling well?”

“Oh shut up.” Theon scoffed. 

“Not getting any bites in the sea of love Theon?” Arya jabbed next. Sansa could see Theon getting irritated with her siblings but he was trying to hide it.

“I just haven’t been interested that’s it.” He said defensively. 

“That means you have taken a liking to girl!” Margaery exclaimed with excitement. “Who is she? Does she know? Is she interested in you?” 

Sansa was watching it all unfold around her, slightly amused but also curious if there was a girl that he was into. Not that she should care, but couldn’t deny the pang of jealousy she felt at the idea of him actually liking a girl. It was none of her business.

“You guys are the absolute worst.” He groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face. “Fine. There is a girl I like but she has a boyfriend and I don’t think she sees me are anything more than a friend. Happy? Now let’s just watch the damn movie.” 

Everyone got quite for a moment and Sansa felt...hurt? Jealous? She wasn’t sure, but it didn’t feel good.

“Theon actually likes a girl and if this isn’t some sort of hell freezing over I don’t know what is.” Arya giggled. 

 

That was two days ago and since then Sansa had been spending more time with Margaery or Arya. She felt like things were a little different now that she knew Theon harboured feelings for someone. It made things feel...well she couldn’t find the words for it. 

Currently, she and Margaery were in her room debating outfits to wear for the night out that was planned. There was a bar where Jon’s friend worked that would let Margaery and Sansa in even though they weren’t 18 years old yet. So of course Margaery had brought all sorts of outfits into Sansa’s room and splayed them out on her bed while Lady laid on the rug watching it all unfold.

“What about this one?” Margaery asked as she held up a sequined spaghetti strapped tank top.

“I don’t know about that. Maybe something with sleeves?” Sansa suggested for herself. Not even Margaery had a clue about the bruises that were still healing on her arms. Well, Theon suspected but hadn’t pushed the subject too much. 

“Sansa,” Margaery sighed as she took her friend’s hands in hers. “You’re so beautiful and if you want to make it as a model you are going to have to loosen up and show off what you got.”

“I hear you, but maybe not tonight?” Sansa asked trying her luck.

“Fine, but what if you wear something like this but with that black leather jacket you have?” 

Sansa finally gave in and ended up wearing a white flowy spaghetti strap tank top tucked into a silver sequined mini skirt and her back leather jacket over it. She of course changed when she was alone, not wanting to risk her friend seeing the healing bruises. She slipped her feet into the black heels she picked out and wore the necklace Theon had given her. In truth, she really did love this necklace he had gotten her.

“Sansa, are you ready?” Margaery asked as she knocked on her door. 

“Yeah, come on in.” She called out as she fussed over her red beachy waves in the mirror. 

“You look so pretty!” Margaery beamed at her friend. “Absolutely stunning!”

Sansa blushed. “Thanks Marg, you look amazing too!”

Margaery was wearing a gold shimmery mini skirt with a black long sleeved bodysuit with a plunging neckline.

“Come, let’s not keep the boys waiting.”

 

The bar was packed with music playing loudly in the background. Jon’s friends were working the bar and were serving Sansa and Margaery drinks. Sansa had never been one to drink but she was feeling pretty great tonight. She felt pretty, she was with her favorite people, and she was having fun. Joffrey hadn’t texted her after she told him she planned on staying in with her family to watch the ball drop. 

They were all dancing and drinking and just having an overall great time. Sansa even danced with some random guy who had dark hair and icy blue eyes. It only lasted a song and she excused herself to go grab a drink.

“Once again, we are matching.” Theon’s voice came up behind her. Sansa turned around from the bar to face him with a tipsy smile. 

“I suppose we are.” She replied gesturing at his white t-shirt and black jacket he wore. “We must really stop doing that.”

“Nah, why ruin a good thing?” He said with a smirk and a look in his eye that made her want to melt. Suddenly feeling hot under his gaze. “Having fun out there?”

He asked her cocking his head toward the dude she had been dancing with. Sansa took a long drink from the glass in her hand.

“Yeah, I guess I am. I’ve never really been to a bar before. Is it always this loud?” She asked, he laughed.

“It can be.” That look again was on his face and maybe it was the alcohol she had consumed or maybe it was something else, but Sansa had the urge to kiss him.

“There you two are!” Margaery’s exclaimed as she approached them. “The ball is going to drop soon, grab some drinks and follow me, we got a table.”

With drinks in all three of their hands, they pushed through the crowd and made it to the high top table where Robb, Jon, and Ygritte were waiting. The tvs that were on the walls of the bar had the channel turned to the New Years event taking place in King’s Landing where the ball was getting ready to drop. Sansa was leaning against the table with Theon and Ygritte on either side of her as everyone shouted to hear one another of the loudness of the bar. Once they ball began to descend, the two couples along with others in the bar gathered in front of one of the big screen tvs, leaving Sansa and Theon lingering at the table with their drinks.

“You know, I don’t think i have ever gotten a kiss on New Year's before.” Sansa thought out loud.

“Yes you have, that one time when we were kids I kissed you on the cheek!” Theon replied pretending to be offended.

“That doesn’t count though.” She insisted. “We were little kids and it was on the cheek. Besides, you only did it because I got all jealous when I saw my parents kiss.”

“I think it counts.” He claimed as he sipped his drink.

“Ten! Nine! EIght!” 

The crowd was shouting the countdown to midnight and Sansa just smiled as she looked over at her drunken siblings and their significant others. Her heart hurt a little to see them so happy and blissful with their arms wrapped around the girls.

“Whatever you say.” Sansa shook her head.

“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” Everyone cheered and couples kissed all around. 

“Happy New Ye-” Sansa had turned to Theon but was cut off by him taking her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her lips. Shock filled her but also something else. She felt...she felt like something awakened and she returned the kiss with eagerness. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her into him while his other hand tangled in her hair. She felt herself giving in but then a sense of realization came over her. Robb and Jon were just feet away. 

Panicked, she pulled away from him. Both of them breathless and clearly surprised at what just occurred between them. Neither one of them were able to speak.

“Sansa I-” Theon began but was cut off by a drunken Robb throwing an arm around both of them.

“Happy New Years!” He cheered bringing them into a clumsy hug. “I’m so glad all my favorite people are here with me.” 

“Happy New Years buddy.” Theon said with fake cheeriness, not taking his eyes off Sansa.

“Come on, let’s hit the road before all these drunken heathens take to the roads.” Margaery urged as she joined them. “I can drive Robb and Jon and Ygritte can drive with us. Theon you can drive Sansa.”

They didn’t get a chance to say yes or no to her as she dragged Robb out of the bar with Jon and Ygritte following her. Sansa and Theon shared a look before making their way through the crowd.

Once inside Theon’s truck they sat in silence for most of the ride. Sansa stared out the window the whole ride while Theon drove with his eyes glued to the road, wanting to say something but failing to find the right words. He felt like he messed up a good thing. That things wouldn’t be the same between them now. 

As soon as they pulled into the driveway and he turned the engine off, he turn to face her.

“Sansa…”

“Thanks for the ride.” She quickly said and hurried out of the truck and up towards the house. Theon sat feeling defeated as he threw his head back and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

Upstairs, Sansa was sitting on her bed with her hand resting over her stomach. Theon kissed her. He kissed her. Theon. It was all making sense now. He hadn’t been out with a girl since October. The Halloween party. The girl he likes has a boyfriend. Joffrey. He thinks she only sees him as a friend. They spend time together and they joke like friends do.

This whole time. This whole time there was something there and she wasn’t crazy. But she couldn’t leave Joffrey. He would do something bad to her. Maybe hurt her so bad that she wouldn’t be able to hide it anymore. 

With thoughts swirling through her mind, she decided to lay down and try to sleep. Maybe she could deal with this all in the morning. She would have no choice since Theon was under the same roof as her.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This chapter is rated M or E. Some interesting things happen. And you all are spoiled getting two chapter tonight. Enjoy!

It was Friday, the day after Valentine’s Day and Sansa was left alone in her dorm. Margaery was out to dinner with Robb who had driven down and surprised her with a getaway weekend in Dorne. Jeyne was on a school trip that was supposed to be all weekend as well.

Sansa would normally feel lonely but since she has been feeling down for the past month or so, it didn’t really matter. New Year’s day she had planned to talk to Theon about the kiss. She really didn’t have a plan of what she would say to him, figuring it would just come to her when she saw him. Most of that night she laid awake in her bed unable to fall asleep.

Which is why she was so surprised when she came down for breakfast that Robb and had mentioned that Theon went back to school early. Something about an opportunity to earn extra money.

They haven’t texted, liked or commented on each other’s social media, or even watched each other’s snapchats. It was like they never formed any kind of friendship or whatever they had formed.

She missed it. She missed it so much it physically hurt her every day. She missed his funny comments and texts. She missed the snapchats he would send her. The closest thing she had was when Robb or Jon would post something and Theon was featured in it.

Sure, Sansa could reach out. But what would she even say? She didn’t have time to dwell anymore on the subject. Joffrey would be here soon to pick her up for dinner since they didn’t see each other on the actual holiday and Sansa wasn’t even bothered by it. But she still showered and picked out an outfit to wear. She settled for a blush cable knit sweater and some light washed jeans. He told her it was casual. Despite everything, she still wore the necklace Theon had given her for Christmas. Her phone buzzed.

Joffrey: Here.

Joffrey had taken her to some steakhouse, they ate and made small talk and she put on her best face. She knew how this would all end. He would want what he always wanted from her and she would submit like usual. So she wasn’t surprised that once inside his car, yes his. He was driving for once. She wasn’t surprised once they were inside the car that he began kissing her as his hands roamed over her breast. Sometimes she would try to reciprocate some of it but she found herself sitting there despondent.

“What’s wrong with you?” He snapped as he pulled away from her.

“Nothing is wrong.” She spoke with an empty voice.

“You’re acting weird.” He observed. “What, are you thinking of someone else?”

“No.” She denied. Even if she was she would never tell him that.

“You’ve been acting weird since you came back.”

Sansa shrugged. “I think just school stress.”

Joffrey scoffed at her. “Yeah? Where did you get that necklace from?”

Sansa’s eyes darted over to him. “What necklace”

“The one you came back wearing. Who got it for you?”

“My mom did.” She replied in a less than confident voice.

“So if i were to text her right now and said how much I like it, she would know what I was talking about?” He pressed as she sat there silently.

“Yes.” She lied.

“Bullshit Sansa. I know you’re lying.” His voice was taking on that tone he got right before things would get bad. She started to feel anxious.

“Joffr-” She was cut short by the back of his hand slamming into her face.

“Stop lying.” He demanded as he hit her once more.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she tried to contain them as much as she could. She hated crying in front of him.

 

 

Theon had the apartment to himself and that was rare. He didn’t really have plans other than ordering some carry out and watching Netflix alone in his room. No doubt he had been in a slight funk since what happened with Sansa happened. Robb summed it up to Theon pining after some girl he couldn’t have and in a sense he was right. He just didn’t know the girl was his sister.

Not wanting to be rejected by her, he texted Robb in the middle of the night saying he was leaving early for a side job and that he could use the money. In reality, he came back to the apartment and drank all the beer that occupied their fridge.

It was almost midnight and Theon had just showered for the first time today and changed into some dark gray joggers and a t-shirt. He wasn’t expecting to go anywhere or to do anything. So to say he was surprised to see five texts and two missed calls from out of all people Sansa was an understatement.

Sansa: Are you awake?

Theon???

I know we haven’t talked but I need you to answer your phone.

Theon please.

Call me back.

It’s important.

 

Theon’s heart began to race as he quickly called her back. It rang and rang but finally she answered.

“Sansa?! What’s going on? Where are you? Stay there, I’m coming.”

Theon grabbed his denim jacket pulled it on and shoved his feet into his sneakers as quickly as he could. The whole drive down to King’s Landing he must have been doing at least 15 mph over the speed limit. It’s a miracle he didn’t get pulled over. All he could think about was getting to her. When he pulled up the location she sent him, he didn’t see her and a sense of panic filled him.

It was your typical downtown area and there were only a few people walking around this time of night. Theon almost had a heart attack as he heard a knock at his passenger window but felt relieved when he saw Sansa. He unlocked the door and she jumped in and he drove off.

A majority of the ride was silent and it wasn’t until they were half way back to Theon’s apartment that they really spoke. Mainly because he got a better look at her as they drove. Her nose was bleeding and he could see welts forming along her eyebrow. He knew what had happened and it infuriated him.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, his voice sounded strained. All he wanted to do was go find Joffrey and beat him.

“I could eat.” Her voice was just above a whisper. “Anything in particular?” He asked her and she shook her head.

“Doesn’t matter.” She shrugged. Theon knew what would make her happy though and as soon as he saw the right place come along he pulled into the drive through and order some burgers, french fries, and two shakes. One chocolate and one strawberry.

When they reached the apartment, they sat in his room and ate their food while he put whatever he was watching on Netflix on in the background. He sat in rolling desk chair while she sat with her legs crossed on his bed eating quietly. Now that he could see her better under brighter lights he just felt like hurting someone. He face was already bruising, her lip was busted, and there was dried blood on her chin.

“Did you want to shower?” He asked gently as they finished eating.

“I-I don’t have any clothes.” Her voice sounded frail. Theon cursed himself for a moment for not stopping by her dorm and grabbing some things for her.

“You can wear something of mine and I can wash your clothes.” He offered her and she nodded in agreement.

While Sansa showered, Theon did his best to clean up his room a bit picking up any garbage and fixing up his bed. He was going to let her sleep in her for the night and he would take the couch. He searched his drawers for something that she might feel comfortable in and found a t-shirt and some pajamas pants that would make due and set them on the bed. Theon was making up a spot on the couch for him to sleep when Sansa joined him.

“What are you doing?” She asked as she leaned against the wall, his clothes looking baggy on her slender frame.

“Just making up the couch.” He replied. “For me, you can have my bed for the night.” He wasn’t ready to look her in the eye yet, still scared of the possibility of her rejecting him.

“Actually, would you stay with me?” She asked shyly, looking at the ground. “I get these nightmares sometimes…”

Theon nodded his head. “Okay.”

Picking up the pillow from the couch, he followed her back to his room. He put some ocean documentary on for background noise as she climbed into his bed against the wall. Theon turned off the lights and slid in beside her, careful to not get too close to her or cross any lines. Sansa turned on to her side to face Theon and he turned to face her, even in the dark with just the light from the laptop he could see her blue eyes clearly.

“Thank you.” She whispered softly.

“You don’t have to thank me.” He gave her a half smile.

“But it was late and I was so far away.”

“You could be on the other side of he world at two in the morning and I would come get you princess.” She smiled at the use of the nickname. His heart was beating faster at the sight of her smile.

“Theon, I’m sorry about what had happened.” She began.

“Sansa, don’t worry about it. We were drunk and I was being stupid.”

“I wasn’t that drunk and neither were you, I was going to talk to you in the morning.” She revealed. Theon raised his eyebrow at her.

“You were? I thought you were mad at me.” Sansa laughed lightly.

“I wasn’t mad you idiot. I just didn’t know how to respond and then you left.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I missed you.” She said softly, he could see a couple tears form in her eyes.

“I missed you more.” He admitted as he pulled her into him. He felt little sobs escape her as he held her against his chest. He hated that she was crying but it felt so good to have her back in his life and in his arms.

“Don’t go away again.” Sansa sobbed into his chest.

“I won’t, I promise.” He whispered into her hair as he shushed her and rubbed her back, fighting the urge to kiss her. That wasn’t what she needed right now. They had fall asleep like that. With Sansa curled up into his chest and Theon embracing her protectively.

It was just before dawn when Sansa awoke. Heart racing, hands trembling, she was sitting up trying to take deep breaths. Theon woke with her, instantly ready to fight whatever was scaring her.

“What’s wrong?” Theon asked urgently as he took her into his arms. She was shaking.

“I-I-I had a nightmare.” She struggled to say. “It felt so real.”

Theon pulled her onto his lap and held her close to him. “It’s okay, nothing can hurt you here.”

“But what about when I leave?” Her voice sounded frightened and it broke his heart that something had scared her this bad.

“Stay here for as long as you want to. Hell, I’ll even come stay down by you.” He suggested, anything to make her feel better and he meant it.

“What am I going to do when I go back?” She asked, panic in her voice. “Things are just going to be worst now.”

“I’ll be here for you Sans, no matter what.” He swore to her. She looked up at him then, her blue eyes staring into his. His heart felt like it would explode.

Theon did the only thing that felt right and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her gently at first, being sure not to be to harsh in his movements. He didn’t want to hurt her. Sansa was kissing him back just as gentle at first but soon he felt her eagerness. Her arms were around his neck as one of them slid up his neck and tangled itself in his curls of hair. He was a goner. He slid his tongue just past her lips, roaming around her mouth as she moaned slightly.

Theon flipped them to where he was now on top of her kissing along her jawline and down her neck. She felt breathless, nervous, but so alive with him. With every kiss and every touch she felt from Theon was slowly erasing any bad memories her body held when touched before. Where Joffrey was rough and hasty, Theon was gentle and took his time. He was loving.

Theon’s hand was lingering on her hip as she bucked slightly to give him permission to go further. He began pulling down her pants as she lifted her hips to help him, Theon felt his excitement grow at the realization she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. Sitting back on his knees he tugged his shirt off and tossed it to the side and returned to her to lock their lips together once again. Sansa was moaning against him and Theon was ready to take further steps, but not before knowing it was what she wanted.

“Sansa,” His voice was breathier than he thought it would be. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. It’s okay.”

Sansa looked up at him, her red locks splayed out beneath her and her blue eyes filled with want.

“I want to, for once I want to choose when I want to do this and I want to do this with you Theon.”

Theon bit his lip, this felt like a dream. But Sansa pulled him back down and pressed her lips to his and began working her way down to his neck, travelling back up to his earlobe and nibbling it. This was all he needed to continue. He slid his hands under her shirt and slipped it off of her, he couldn’t help but smile as he took in the sight of her as the grey light from his window filled his room. Her pale skin looked to almost be glowing from it. Theon pulled down his sweatpants freeing himself from them before pressing his body against hers. Her smiling at him made his heart swell. He pressed little kisses along her collar bone as he moved further down to take one of her breast into his mouth.

She gasped at the sensation of Theon’s tongue teasing her nipple. Theon kissed further down her body and down her thigh until he reached his destination. Part of him was unsure if he should do this to her, he always saw her as so innocent. But as he he looked up towards her with her chest rising and falling and a hand reaching for him he decided to proceed. Sansa gasped loudly as she felt the warmth of Theon’s tongue circle around her most sensitive spot. She had never been kissed there before and she wasn’t going to fight it. She propped herself up on her elbows as Theon slid his tongue between her folds and teased her entrance slipping in just ever so much and back out.

It was driving her crazy and she wanted more from him. Whatever he could give her she wanted. She felt a finger slide into her as his tongue worked away at her growing nub, then a second finger.

Sansa moaned out his name begging him to keep going and he abided. Sansa didn’t think she could handle much more as Theon began kissing her inner thighs and worked his way back up to her.

For a moment, Sansa was confused when Theon leaned over to his side table and wondered what he reached for until she heard the tearing of a package. As he slid the condom on, he positioned himself in between her legs. She could feel him brushing softly against her as she tried to move her hips closer to him. Theon smirked as he leaned back down to her kissing her deeply as he slid inside of her. He felt her tense for a moment as she adjusted to him and then relax. Theon started off slow and steady before speeding up his pace. Not wanting to be selfish during their first time, he moved his hand back to her nub and began rubbing it steadily. He could feel her walls start to shudder as she began to moan for him not to stop.

“Th-Theon I think I’m...I’m…” She wasn’t able to finish her sentenced as she reached her climax. The sounds she made as she came undone beneath him sent Theon over the edge. He stayed inside her for another moment riding out the aftermath. When he finally rolled over next to her she curled up into his side and wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

This is something he never thought he’d have. Not with Sansa, he always viewed it as a one sided crush. But it was more than just a mutual crush. What they just did went beyond that. He couldn’t say the words out loud, not just yet. There was still so much to deal with.

They slept in until noon and even then they didn’t want to leave his bed but eventually they did. After showering and getting into new pajamas, Theon volunteered to make french toast for them. All of this felt like a dream that he would wake up from at any moment. As they sat around the table eating their french toast, he decided they needed to talk.

“Sansa, I think you should get a restraining order against him.” He spoke abruptly. She stopped eating but didn’t look up at him. “Even if it doesn’t keep him fully away, there will be punishment if he breaks it.”

She nodded. “You’re right, it’s just not that simple.”

“What do you mean?” He asked with his brows furrowed.

“What I mean is that he won’t take any of it well. He’ll do something.” She suddenly looked stressed and flustered as she ran a hand through her hair.

“I’ll help you, I said I would and I mean it Sansa.” He started. “Sansa I…”

Theon stopped himself before he made this any harder.

“I just want to be there for you.”

“Tell me, is this,” She motioned between them. “Is this real or just a weekend thing?”

Theon felt like he had been slapped. “This is as real as you’ll let it be. I want to be with you Sansa and have for some time now. Last night, or rather this morning, that was real.”

“Promise?” Her eyes locked on his. He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

“I promise you.”


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I have updated but thanks for being patient. I have had such a busy month with my own personal problems, working a ton, and then being sick. But here we are!!

“So how do you feel?” Theon asked.

“Honestly? I thought I would feel better than I do. But in reality this is just a piece of paper and he will still do whatever he wants.” Sansa exhaled as she leaned back in the booth they were sitting in. 

Theon had driven her back to King’s Landing and sat with her as she went through the process of filling out a restraining order on Joffrey. She had also blocked him on every social media platform she was on and blocked his number after sending a text that she was done with this.

“I know, but I will do whatever I can to helpy you.” Theon assured her. She gave him a small smile and leaned forward placing her elbows on the counter.

“I know you will.” Sansa reached her hand out to hold his. Theon took her hand and squeezed it. “Theon, I really like you so don’t freak out at what I’m about to say.”

Theon frowned but didn’t let go of her hand. “What are you going to say?”

“I don’t think we should be public yet. It would look worse if I just got out of a relationship and less than 24 hours later jumped into another one.”

“So what? Do we go back to just being friends?” He asked skeptically.

“No, what I’m saying or rather asking is, can we maybe keep this on the down low for now?” She asked as she bit her lip hoping he would say yes.

“Like a secret relationship?” He asked.

Sansa tilted her head. “I mean, I guess that’s the best way to describe it.”

“So we’re in a relationship?” Theon grinned playfully at her which only made Sansa smile in return.

“Yes Theon we are.” She rolled her eyes. “I really don’t think there is any way around it after this weekend.”

“Good.” He said as he leaned across the table and kissed her. Sansa could feel her cheeks grow red as their waitress walked up with their fries and milkshakes. Theon noticed how red her cheeks were and just chuckled at her.

Sansa took a big drink from her milkshake as she observed Theon dipping a french fry into his chocolate shake. As weird as he was, she couldn’t deny that things like that made her like him more.

“So, if we are keeping this on the down low...does that mean we aren’t telling Robb or the rest of your family?” Theon asked as he chewed a handful of fries.

“We are especially not telling my family.” Sansa said almost too quickly which earned her a curious look from Theon. “It’s just- well you have always been like family to all of them and you are Robb’s best friend. I just don’t know how to tell them quite yet.”

“You do realize that I practically live with you guys, right? Like sooner or later they will figure something out.” Theon informed.

“Only if you let them.” She smiled at him.

 

Theon dropped Sansa off at her dorm despite her asking him to just drop her off at the corner so no one could see. He kissed her one more time before she left and for a moment she wanted to say screw it and just stay with Theon.

As she walked through the door of her dorm, Margaery and Jeyne were sitting on their beds talking about Margaery’s trip with Robb.

“Sansa!” Margaery exclaimed as she rose from her bed. “Where have you been all day!”

Margaery embraced her before she could even respond to her. “I was, uh, I was at the bookstore.”

“Alone?” She asked suspiciously. “Joffrey stopped by looking for you.”

“He did?” Sansa couldn’t hide the surprise or panic in her voice.

“Yeah, said something about you not answering your phone.” Jeyne added.

Sansa felt her chest grow tight. What if he came back? She has to tell her friends everything that had happened with him. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to tell anyone but Theon about these things.

“Sansa, what is it? What’s wrong?” Margaery asked, her face full of worry.

“I think it’s time I tell you guys something.”

 

When Theon walked through the door to his apartment Robb was in the kitchen making something to eat. Theon hung his truck keys up on the hook by the door and joined his friend in the kitchen.

“Hey, how was the trip?” Theon asked as he open the fridge and grabbed a retrieved a beer.

“It was pretty great. It was really nice to just have some time where it was just me and her, you know?” Robb smiled as he put his sandwich together. 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Theon agreed as he took a swig from his beer. 

“What did you do all weekend? I noticed there were two empty milkshake cups in the trash.” Robb gave Theon a knowing look. “Who is she?”

Theon ran a hand over his face. He didn’t think Robb would pay so much attention to the garbage. He got lucky that Jon never happened to come and go as he and Sansa did so he thought he was in the clear.

“Just a girl.” Theon said as he quickly left the kitchen to watch tv on the couch.

Robb followed as he took a bite of his sandwich. “Just a girl? Is it the same girl you’ve been hung up on for awhile?”

“It might be.” Theon shrugged as he hoped his friend would just drop the subject. He was having no such luck.

“Theon don’t get shy on me now, spill.” Robb prodded some more as he sat next to him.

Theon groaned loudly. “Fine. All I’m going to say is that we are keeping things on the down low.”

“Why? And is it the same girl then? The one with the boyfriend?” Robb was nosier than any girl Theon had ever met.

“Robb man, chill. Yes it is the same girl.” Theon snapped. “She and her boyfriend broke up and we kind of hung out but she doesn’t want us to be a public thing right now. So can you keep your mouth shut?”

“I guess I can, since I don’t know who she is.” Robb sighed as he flipped through the channels.

“And you’ll never find out.”


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one weekend. Consider yourselves spoiled. 
> 
> Also, I am working on a new story and want to get some input.
> 
> Do you prefer Chatacter/Reader or Character/Original Character stories?
> 
> Let me know! And it will be a Ramsay story for those of you who love that pyschopath.

It had been roughly a month or so since Sansa divulged to her friends what had been going on between her and Joffrey. She thought she would feel better with them knowing and them accompanying her almost everywhere she went. But she felt just as scared if not more scared than before. Her anxiety kept her awake at night. Everywhere she went Sansa found herself looking over her shoulder to be sure she wasn’t being followed. Joffrey hadn’t tried to come in contact with her, not that she knew of anyways. But she still felt paranoid and anxious.

Theon could only help so much being so far away from her. He would text when he would wake up and text her before he went to bed. He would send her funny snapchats to cheer her up throughout the day even. Sansa couldn’t wait to be near him again. As she finished packing her bags to go home for spring break, she felt excited. In just a few short hours she would be somewhere safe, surrounded by people who love her. She would be under the same roof as Theon.

“Almost ready?” Arya whined as she laid sprawled out on Sansa’s bed. “Dad will be here soon.”

“I just have to grab a couple things from the closet and I will be done, relax.” Sansa walked over to the closet and grabbed the shirts she needed, folded them and zipped up her bag. “Look, all done. Now let’s go wait out front with Bran and Rickon.”

 

The Stark kids didn’t wait too long for Ned as he was on time like he always was. He helped his kids load up their bags and off they were. Sansa felt herself relax more and more with each passing mile. She even participated in the games her siblings played on the long car ride and for the first time she didn’t have to flinch or pretend she wasn’t in excruciating pain when they played yellow car. This was also the first car ride she hadn’t slept the whole time it seemed.

Sansa could barely contain the happiness she felt as her father drove up to their home. Most of the snow had half melted and you could see green grass trying exist under what snow and ice remained. It was so different up here than it was back at school. The air was fresh and clean smelling compared to the air of the city.

“I’ll help Bran, the rest of you grab the bags.” Their father instructed him. Sansa and Arya grabbed their respective bags while Rickon grabbed his own and Bran’s Rickon was starting to grow like a weed, he had to be a few inches taller than he was at Christmas and he was lanky looking now. 

“Mother! The lights of your life are home!” Arya called out as they entered through the door, they were met by all the dogs rushing at once.

“Dogs! Get down!” Catelyn yelled at the six dogs. “Rickon, go let these damn demons out!” 

Rickon set the bags down to go let the dogs out the back. Sansa and Arya set their bags aside as their mother embraced them both. “I’ve missed having you all home. It is much too quiet without you all screaming and fighting.”

“I don’t scream.” Arya furrowed her brows.

“And I don’t fight.” Sansa chimed in. 

“You get what I mean. Now go put your bags away. As soon as your brothers get here dinner should be ready.” Catelyn instructed. Both girls did as they were told and dragged their belongings up the stairs.

Sansa began unpacking her bags and putting her clothes up. She decided she would get into more comfortable clothes since they would be hanging out at home for the rest of the day. She changed into a pair of leggings and a loose t-shirt. It felt nice to be able to wear short sleeves around her family without the fear of bruises exposing her secrets. 

“Oh good, you changed into comfy clothes too.” Arya said as strolled through Sansa’s door and plopped onto her bed. Arya had also changed and was now wearing black joggers and a band t-shirt that Sansa was sure belonged to Jon.

“Yeah, I couldn’t really stand being in jeans much longer.” She responded as she began putting her hair up into a messy bun. Sansa walked over to her bed and plopped down next to Arya and scrolled their her phone. 

“So can I ask you a question?” Her sister asked, not breaking her eyes away from her phone screen.

“Depends on the question.” Sansa replied as she liked a post Loras and shared.

“Are you really done with Joffrey?” The question took Sansa off guard but she didn’t let it show. 

“Yeah, why?” Arya shrugged.

“Just wondering. What was the final straw for you?” She asked.

“Well it isn’t that simple really. I guess I realized I deserved better than him.” Sansa admitted to her sister and herself.

“I’m glad. He was such a twat.” They both laughed at that. Sansa enjoyed little moments like these with her sister.

“Now my turn for a question.” Sansa said once her laughter subsided. 

“Oh gods no.” Arya looked scared.

“Do you have a crush on Gendry? You seemed quite fascinated with him when he was here.” Sansa eyed her sister carefully as she asked.

“I mean, he’s good looking.” Arya shrugged as she looked down at her feet. “But I still have another year before I graduate and he is in his second year of college.”

“That wasn’t a yes or no.” Sansa pointed out.

Arya groaned. “I don’t know.”

Sansa was about to say something else but the sound of the dogs going wild again alerted her that her brothers were here.

“If the boys are home that means dinner is ready!” Arya exclaimed as she shot up from the bed and ran out the door. Sansa shook her head, sometimes she told people she had five brothers with the way her sister acted.

Sansa rose from her bed and made her way down the stairs where she could see her brothers and Theon standing in the living room. Her father was talking to her brother and adoptive brother as Theon was on the floor with Rickon playing with the dogs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Theon spotted her and his face lit up.

“Dinner is ready everyone! Come grab a plate!” Her mother called from the kitchen. Everyone filled the kitchen but Sansa stayed behind as did Theon.

“I’ve missed you.” She said once she was close enough. He grinned at her.

“I’ve missed you more.” Theon leaned in and planted a kiss to her lips.

“Behave. We’ll figure something out for later.” Sansa smiled as she turned and walked towards the kitchen. Everyone was filling their plates and standing around the kitchen island as they all talked over each other. Sansa took a spot next to Arya at the kitchen island as they all talked about what's new and how school was going.

“Sansa,I talked to your aunt and she mentioned to me that you and Joffrey had broken up.” Catelyn asked nearly out of the blue.

Sansa felt her cheeks grow red as she felt everyone’s eyes on her. “Uh yeah we did.”

“Oh what a shame, I thought you really liked him.” Her mother went on. “He seemed to be nice enough, always taking you out and such.”

“Yeah.” Was all Sansa could say as she pretended to pick at her food. She could feel Theon’s gaze on her. 

“Well what happened?” Her mother pressed on.

“Nothing.” Sansa snapped. 

“Sansa watch your tone.” Her father minded her. 

“Nothing happened. Just drop it.” She felt agitated by the ongoing question about her least favorite person.

“What’s wrong Sans?” Robb asked this time. “Did something happened between the two of you?”

Sansa felt like she couldn’t contain her emotions any longer. She was finally snapping. “I got a restraining order against him.”

The room went silent. The tension was so thick Sansa could feel it.

“What do you mean you got a restraining order against him?” Ned asked in his serious solemn voice. “Why?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She spoke quietly as she looked down at the floor.

“Sansa…” Jon started but Ned held his hand up to him. “Arya, Bran, Rickon, leave us.”

Arya looked like she wanted to argue to stay but she got up and pushed Bran out and Rickon followed her. Sansa was surrounded by her brothers, her parents, and Theon.

“Sansa, tell me what happened for you to get a restraining order against him.” Ned spoke calmly but his family could hear the underlying anger.

“Dad-”

“Answer your father Sansa.” Her mother cut her off.

Sansa exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. “He-he hurt me.”

Ned and Catelyn exhanged looks while Robb and Jon looked like they wanted to murder someone. Theon, the only one who knew what she was about to say, leaned against the counter with his arms crossed in front of him.

“Hurt you how?” Catelyn asked, her voice strained.

Sansa hesitated, unsure of how much to reveal. “He hit me, threatened me, said mean things, he…”

Sansa stopped herself. She wasn’t able to say the words out loud for her family or herself to hear.

“Sansa, did he…” Robb asked, his eyes asking what he couldn’t.

Her throat felt tight and dry. She only looked up at Robb and nodded. Robb’s jaw clenched and his eyes were dark with anger.

“I’ll kill him. I swear to the old Gods and the new.” Robb growled. 

“Robb, your words aren’t helping.” Their father spoke.

“Well what are we to do?” Jon spoke up. “We weren’t there to protect her. She’s our sister.”

Sansa felt bad. Her brothers couldn’t do anything and she knew they would beat themselves up for not being able to do anything before. But how could they have? She kept it all a secret.

“What do you want to do?” Ned asked her.

Sansa looked to him with a brave face. “I have already blocked him on everything I could block him on and I have a restraining order. What else is there to do?”

“You could press charges.” Theon suggested.

“His family is filthy rich. His grandfather would hire a team of lawyers and we would lose and probably end up with charges against us.” She countered. “Trust me, I thought about it.”

“Why don’t you all run along, I want to speak with your father.” Catelyn dismissed them all. They all nodded and began to leave. Sansa hugged her mother before she walked away.

She stopped beside her father. “I’m sorry dad.”

 

Sansa decided to go up to her room- she didn’t really want to be around anyone now that everyone knew her secret. Once inside her room she closed her door and fell back on her bed. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling as she lay there holding in the tears she felt itching to escape. A knock at her door made her sit up.

“Come in.” She called out in a hoarse voice. Arya’s head poked out from behind the door.

“Is it alright if I come in?” She asked in a soft voice. Sansa nodded and laid back onto her bed as Arya crawled up the bed and laid beside her. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Sansa turned onto her side to look at her little sister.

“For not knowing something was different with you.” Arya’s big eyes looked watery.

Sansa wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. “I kept it a secret Arya, no one knew. There wasn’t anything you could have done.”

“I want to hurt him.” She mumbled against Sansa. 

Sansa laughed. “Me too, but I’m just happy to be away from him.”

“If he ever comes near you I will personally see to his demise. I promise.”

"I know you will." Sansa smiled through teary eyes. Arya stayed next to her the rest of the night as they talked and watched funny videos on Arya's phone. Sansa was grateful for her sister.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more Stark family involvement in this chapter and probably the next one. Hope you guys enjoy!

It was the next night after her family were enlightened on the events that took place in her relationship with Joffrey and for the most part everyone was acting normal around Sansa. Her parents sat her down after breakfast and told her how much they loved her and how they didn’t fault her for anything. In return, Sansa agreed to see a therapist. Though she was less than thrilled about that part.

“So we ordering pizza or what?” Rickon asked as he joined the rest of his siblings in the living room. They were fending for themselves since her parents were off attending some charity event for the night.

“Well I’m not cooking for this tribe.” Sansa piped up. “So you better get ordering.”

“What does everyone want?” Robb asked as he pulled out his phone to place an order.

“Veggie!”

“Meat lovers!”

“Pineapple and ham!”

“Okay...well I don’t think we should order three pizzas.” Jon said. 

“There's seven of us. Three pizzas would be fine.” Arya remarked. “If anything it may not be enough since Theon and Rickon could both easily eat a whole pizza by themselves.”

“Fine. Three pizzas and I’ll order breadsticks too.” Robb sighed as he placed the mobile order. “But who will pick it up?”

“I’ll go get it.” Theon volunteered.

“I’ll go to.” Sansa spoke up. “I have a feeling he’ll somehow mess this up.”

“I don’t need to be supervised princess.” Theon shot back with a slight smirk.

“Nah, Sansa is going with you.” Robb decided for him. “If you leave within the next ten-ish minutes you’ll be good.”

 

Theon and Sansa were in his truck on their way to get the food. She was sort of proud of Theon for taking advantage of an opportunity to sneak away and she was also grateful she caught on quickly. 

“I’ve been dying to touch you since I got here.” He smiled as he grasped her hand tightly in his. “I’m glad I volunteered to get the food.”

“Me too. Especially after last night.” She said somberly. Theon brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“I know, I’m sorry love. I wish I could have been able to be there for you better.” He apologized to her.

“It isn’t your fault. I know you would have done more if you could.” She assured him as they pulled up to the pizza place.

“Still, I wanted to do more than just stand there.” He said as put his truck into park and faced her. “Robb and Jon were pretty heated last night after that and I had to pretend to not be as bothered as I was. I wanted to hold you so bad and protect you from all of this.”

“We’re here right now.” She smiled at him as she leaned across the seat and kissed him. She was about to pull away but Theon pulled her back in. Sansa couldn’t fight it, she had been wanting this since he dropped her off at school. 

Theon moved to Sansa’s neck and it made her head fuzzy as he kissed and nipped at her. If it was up to her, they’d never stop. But then she remembered the pizzas and that her siblings were home waiting for their food.

“Th-Theon the pizzas.” She fumbled her words.

“What about them, love?” He asked as kept kissing her.

Sansa giggled as his breath tickled her. “Theon get the damn pizzas before they send a search party out for us.”

He kissed back up her neck and placed one final kiss on her lips before parting from her. “You got a point there. I’ll be right back.”

As he got out of the truck Sansa decided to check her phone. She had snapchats from Bran and Arya. Both were videos of Jon and Robb battling each other with couch cushions. Sansa laughed and shook her head. Her siblings were so ridiculous and also her favorite people.

“Alright, I got the goods.” Theon announced as he managed to open the truck door with barely one hand. 

“Oh good, let me send a snap to Arya. Say cheese!” She instructed as she held her phone up to take a picture of Theon with very full hands. He set pizzas down in the back seat of the truck and got back in the driver seat. “Hey, take a picture with me.”

“Sans…” He began to protest.

“I’m not posting it anywhere. I just want it for myself.” She frowned at him. “Please?”

Theon rolled his eyes. “Only because you said please.”

Sansa scooted closer to Theon as she front faced the camera. As she went to capture the image and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You goof.” She laughed as she returned to her seat. Theon back out and they began their journey back to the house. Sansa looked at the picture of them. She was mid laugh and Theon was kissing her cheek. It was a rather sweet picture and it made her happy. Though part of her was sad she couldn’t share this on her social media. Not yet at least.

As they walked up the house Sansa opened the door for Theon who was practically attacked by Starks as soon as he entered.

“About time! I’m starving!” Rickon exclaimed as he grabbed the breadsticks from Theon.

“Rickon share!” Sansa yelled after him. 

“No, I don’t even want pizza. These are mine.” He shouted back from across the living on the couch.

“Ugh fine you wild child.” She groaned. 

Theon set the rest of the pizza boxes on the coffee table so everyone could dive in as Sansa grabbed cans of carbonated beverages for everyone. They all began grabbing slices of pizza, Sansa settled for the slices of veggie as sat back on the end of the sofa. Theon plopped down beside her with his own slice in his hand.

“So movie night?” Robb asked with a half full mouth. 

“Yeah, but something I haven’t seen.” Bran replied.

“But you’ve seen almost everything.” Jon commented.

“So get creative.” Bran shot back.

“Bran shut up.” Arya shot back at him.

“Well I guess we can watch something scary like we always do. I can’t watch scary movies if I'm not in a group.” Sansa said as she took a bite of her pizza. “But can we change into pajamas first?”

 

After cleaning up the pizzas Sansa hurriedly ran upstairs to change into a pair of knit shorts and a t-shirt. When everyone came back in the living room they decided to watch The Conjuring 2. Sansa was less than thrilled with that. But nonetheless, she would watch it. She took a seat on loveseat as the rest of her siblings filled up the other loveseat and the couch. Theon took a seat next to her, half on purpose and half because there was actually no other seat to take.

“I’ll be right back, I want a blanket.” Sansa whispered as she began to stand.

“Stay here, I’ll grab one from my room.” Theon insisted as he stood and hurried off to his room. He returned a moment later with his comforted from his bed. Sansa took it and wrapped it around her.

Not even that far into the movie and Sansa was already scared and hiding her face behind the blanket. Theon found it amusing. Jump scare scenes got her every time as clung to Theon’s arm. She didn’t care what her siblings would say, she would deny it. But they were too busy watching the movie to pay attention to her. She wasn’t any closer to him now than she had been any other time they watched a scary movie together. When another jump scare scene appeared again Sansa buried her face into Theon’s shoulder.

Theon leaned down to whisper to her. “You’re going to blow our cover.”

“Will not.” She whispered back. She could feel him chuckle softly.

“After the movie stick around.” He whispered again. Sansa nodded into his shoulder.

The rest of the movie Sansa spent half hiding her face behind Theon’s blanket and in his arm. She was thankful when the movie was over that her parents arrived home and turned on some lights, though they didn’t stick around long before turning in for the night.

“Are you heading up to bed?” Arya asked Sansa as she stood from the couch.

“Not yet. I think I’ll have another slice of pizza before I go to bed.” Sansa replied as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Alright, well goodnight.” Arya turned and walked up the stairs and Jon, the last sibling awake, also went up to bed leaving just she and Theon.

Sansa was leaning with her elbows on the counter when she felt Theon wrap his hands around her waist. She turned around to face him and was met with a kiss.

"Down boy, we don't know if they are all asleep or not." Sansa warned with a smile.

"Well then why don't we go somewhere less public?" He suggested wagging his eyebrows. 

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head at him. "Fine. Lead me, but nowhere cold!"

Theon grabbed her by the hand and led her to his room down the hall, being careful to not make too much noise as they passed Bran's room. Sansa made sure to close the door carefully as she was the last one in. 

"So now that-" She was taken by surprise as Theon pulled her back onto his bed with him.

"I've been dying to hold you." He stated as he pulled her into his side. Sansa couldn't help the butterflies she felt as his arms wrapped around her. The warmth radiating off of him, the way he felt, the scent of his cologne...it was intoxicating to her.

"That weekend feels like forever ago now." She murmured into his side. 

"It really does, doesn't it?" He said as he leaned down to kiss her. 

"I wish I could stay here all night with you." She sighed as they parted. 

"Me too, but at least you're here for now." Theon said, standing to turn off the light and leaving just a lamp at the bedside on. Sansa took this moment to slide under the comforter and Theon joined her.

As soon as he was next to her Theon pulled Sansa into him and his mouth was on hers. It started soft and sweet but it began to transform into something more hungry and intense. Sansa let a single moan escape her as Theon trailed kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Before she knew it- he was on top of her and she was tugging at his shirt. Piece by piece they shed their clothes and Theon was reaching for a condom. 

Sansa's whole body wanted every inch of him. They had only been intimate but once and it had felt like years have passed since then. Theon positioned himself between Sansa's legs, he realized she was more than ready as he slid into her. He set the pace slow and steady but it didn't last very long. Sansa rolled them over to where she was on top. Theon tried to hide his surprise as she began grinding her hips against him.

He couldn't keep his hands off of her as she rocked back and forth in his lap. His hands rested on her breast as he gently massaged them, making sure to run his thumbs over her nipples which earned him a moan from her. Eventually, he let his hands drop to her hips as she continued to ride him. Theon couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was as he watched her.

"Theon I think I'm close." She moaned out softly with her eyes closed, her hips were grinding harder down on him and he was starting to feel his end as well.

"Keep going baby, just like that." He moaned out as his hands help rock her against him as he began bucking his hips up into her. "Just like that princess."

The moment he felt her body shudder and tense up he lost all of his control. She rode out the end of her orgasm breathless and eyes shut tight. It was a sight he would never forget. He leaned forward and kissed her as he took her face in his hands. Pulling back ever so slightly he met her eyes. They were deep and blue like the water he loved so much. Her face was what his dreams were made of. In that moment, he wanted to tell her just how much he cared about her but his own insecurities were holding him back. Theon knew he would never deserve someone like Sansa. He wasn't going to risk it by saying three words that could make her feel like this was too much.

"You're so beautiful." Is what he said instead with just as much truth. She blushed and smiled at him.

"You're beautiful too." She said as she kissed his nose. 

They laid in his bed for awhile naked and exposed, holding each other and just catching up on the past month or so they had been apart. Eventually, they dressed and Theon kissed her before she snuck out of his room and back upstairs. All Theon could think about for the rest of the night was how his sheets smelled like roses and how much he wished she could have stayed. How he wished he could say those three words to her but wasn't brave enough.


End file.
